Medical Konoha
by himepeti
Summary: Hinata es una cirujana pediatra, su vida era normal hasta que cierto día el destino la hace volver a cruzar palabras con Sasuke, en su pasado el la marcó. Nadie sospecha que las simples palabras revolverían el tormentoso pasado... ONESHOT... Los personajes no me pertenecen. Kishimoto es su dueño, se los tomé prestados.


**Hola es un oneshot grandote XD... pocas veces me funciona hacer cosas pequeñas. Espero que les agrade, me surgió la necesidad al ver Greys Anatomy, Dr House y código negro xD... me dije a mi misma, ¿cómo sería si Sasuke e Hinata fueran cirujanos? Y... haha ya saben miles de ideas surgieron. A ver que tal quedó, creo que volví a medio cambiar la personalidad de Hina, pero leve... Disfruten la lectura :D**

Los ojos negros vagaron curiosos, unos azules hicieron lo mismo desde lo alto de las escaleras del segundo piso del prestigioso hospital donde laboraban. Bajo de ellos, en el vestíbulo o bien podría llamarse sala de espera se encontraba un numeroso grupo de residentes de medicina, que aspiraban convertirse algún día en cirujanos. Tsunade, la directora estaba al frente de ellos dándoles las últimas indicaciones para posteriormente presentarlos con los médicos a cargo de cada área y a sí mismo asignarles un servicio en el cual estarían un mes absorbiendo conocimientos.

-Hay alguna que otra que vale la pena—Dijo de pronto Naruto, Sasuke a su lado ladeó un poco la cabeza como si le diera la razón, sin cambiar su expresión estoica y casi desinteresada.

-Puede ser—Respondió dubitativo.

-¿A quién irá a mandar a cirugía general?—Preguntó el cirujano rubio emocionado—¿Crees que te manden a alguien a neuro?

-¿Quién lo sabe?—Regresó aburrido.

-Quiero un poco de sexo de des-estrés—Gimió el Uzumaki.—Espero que no me hagan esperar mucho.

-Tienes a Shion, siempre está disponible para ti—Agregó Sasuke, sin poder contener que sus negros ojos vagaran hacia una médica peliazul que corría en el piso de abajo a toda prisa hacia el área de los laboratorios y farmacia.

-Empieza a aburrirme—Reveló el ojiazul con toda la naturalidad que le brindaba el par de años que llevaba siendo amigo del neurocirujano Uchiha.

-Es tu culpa siempre dejas que crean que es algo más.

-¡Patrañas! Pero quiero a esa castaña de allá de pelo corto se ve joven y guapa.—Sasuke negó divertido.

-No es mi tipo, sabes que me gustan las rubias, delgadas y altas.

El sonido metálico contra el mármol los obligó volverse. Una cabellera azulina estaba muy cerca del suelo recogiendo las hojas del expediente que se había desparramado a su alrededor. El Uchiha juntó el entrecejo con sorpresa ya que no tenía tanto que la había visto abajo.

-Ey pero si es Hinata—Uzumaki la saludó y se puso en cuclillas para ayudarle a recoger las hojas—Debe ser un día especial que has decidido abandonar pediatría o el quirófano.

La peliazul ignoró el comentario un tanto burlesco terminando de atrapar cada una de las hojas y de un tirón se puso de pie para alejarse sin siquiera agradecer, solo queriendo huir de ellos.

-¿Qué le pasa? Ni las gracias me dio—Se quejó Naruto—Siempre es tan dulce con todo mundo y hasta incomoda la vi.

-Quizás algún paciente—Sugirió Sasuke observando con sigilo como se perdía la pequeña figura enfundada en un uniforme negro con detalles rosados.

-Nunca me he acostado con Hinata—El rubio se tocó el mentón y una sonrisa zorruna apareció en el apuesto rostro—¡Oye no! ¡Debe ser la siguiente! ¿Y Tú?

Con la expresión neutra y las manos en los bolsillos de la bata blanca que contrastaba con el uniforme medico negro Sasuke le ignoró. Los estudiantes que guiaba Tsunade iban cerca y eso bastó para que la discusión se interrumpiera.

-Bien un par se quedará aquí—La voz fuerte y segura de la directora puso a todos alerta—Aquí se encuentran los responsables de cirugía general y neurocirugía. Como sabrán la clínica solo cuenta con los mejores especialistas de cada área y ustedes futuros cirujanos les servirá este año para decidir a qué especialidad se dedicaran. Yamanaka Ino.

Una rubia preciosa y bien proporcionada levantó la mano con interés y emoción.

-Iniciaras tu rotación en neurología, él es el neurocirujano Uchiha Sasuke, es el responsable del área.—La rubia enseguida se puso a lado del moreno que le señalaron—Nohara Rin—Una castaña levantó la mano con menos entusiasmo que Ino—Tú iniciaras en cirugía general, con el cirujano Uzumaki Naruto.

Sin decir palabra alguna Tsunade se alejó con su séquito.

-¿Qué tienes?—Una voz familiar le cuestionó. La peliazul miró de nueva cuenta la pantalla del monitor pediátrico de uno de los varios pacientes en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos Pediátricos.

Derrotada enfrentó a Aburame Shino, su compañero de servicio, el pediatra con el cual compartía turno la mayoría de las veces y que para su buena suerte era su amigo, su mejor amigo.

-Nada—Mintió, ¿de qué serviría tratar un tema del pasado? Porque eso era; pasado.

-Yo estoy que me lleva la fregada.—Los ojos lunas se abrieron con sorpresa y enseguida ambos pediatras caminaron a la central de enfermería que en esos momentos estaba vacía.

Hinata se recargó en el escritorio blanquecino semicircular, y el castaño se sentó en una silla acolchonada azul.

-Kiba anda otra vez con sus andadas—La ojiluna se clavó los dientes en el labio inferior con tristeza.

-Conoces a Kiba—Comenzó buscando las mejores palabras para tratar el tema—Quizás deberías dejarle las cosas claras.

Aunque Shino no solía hacer muecas pudo leer la conmoción. Se preguntó entonces ¿qué sería peor: lo de ella o lo de él?... «¡Lo de Shino!» Se respondió enseguida. Inuzuka Kiba era un cirujano plástico exitoso, y muy guapo... pero era bisexual y parecía ser que la monogamia no era lo suyo.

En los tres años que Hinata llevaba laborando en la prestigiosa clínica, en el último, Shino había estado en un verdadero viacrucis por culpa de Kiba. No solo tenía que preocuparse por los continúas faltas en la relación, sino que nunca sabía si tenía que cuidarse de un hombre o una chica.

Sin embargo era evidente que Shino no quería arriesgarse a darle un ultimátum y perderlo. ¿Podía juzgarlo por ello? No, claro que no... Ella había sufrido algo similar hace años, aunque claro la magnitud había sido tan distinta... al menos durante la relación pudo confiar en la fidelidad de la que fue su pareja... o eso creyó.

-Probablemente me dejará... yo no podré darle nunca lo que una mujer.—El tinte depresivo la conmovió.

-Él debería de preocuparse por perder a una persona maravillosa como tú o ser lo suficiente claro para no hacer que sigas perdiendo tu tiempo a su lado. Él es un egoísta, eso es lo que es.

-Pero lo amo.

Ante tal obvia revelación, no pudo apelar, ¿acaso ella en un pasado no había actuado similar? Incluso ahora, después de escucharlo en una simple plática con su mejor amigo, no podía mantenerse concentrada mucho menos calmada. Seguía corroyéndole lo que escuchó, el pasado, el presente y todo lo que tuviera que ver con Uchiha Sasuke.

¡Cómo había amado a Uchiha Sasuke! El simple hecho logró formarle una leve sonrisa. Habían terminado compartiendo departamento en la facultad de medicina por un error de la universidad. Una simple confusión con el sexo de Hinata. Así que Sasuke en vez de tener un compañero de cuarto tenía a una compañera. Decidieron restarle importancia, eran estudiantes de medicina y al hacer notar el error solo lograrían distraerse en más papeleo y extenuarse con una mudanza innecesaria. Ellos podían vivir juntos sin molestarse.

Fue inevitable para ella, se enamoró casi enseguida, Desde el inicio se vio atraída por el moreno increíblemente alto, atlético, inteligente y con rasgos sumamente varoniles. Evidentemente para Sasuke fue diferente, solo era atracción sexual por un cuerpo pequeño pero bien dotado.

Quizás fue bastante obvia en su embelesamiento, y estúpidamente se dejó envolver en los juegos macabros del Uchiha... "Hinata, ¿podría hacerte una exploración mamaria?" una simple pregunta que la puso roja en aquel entonces, "No te ofendas, es puramente con fines educacionales"... Sasuke lo decía enserio pero también había un tinte de perversión en ello, lo supo semanas después. Pero en ese momento decidida a ser una mujer adulta y madura, accedió a la exploración física, como estudiantes de medicina de vez en cuando necesitaban un conejillo de indias.

Para evitar el nerviosismo cerró los ojos con fuerza un poco después de desnudarse del tórax. Las yemas de los dedos del muchacho, hicieron que la piel se le erizara y algo extraño sucedió. Por un momento la pena pasó a segundo plano haciendo que los parpados se relajaran y cada terminación nerviosa fuera ultrasensible a los tenues toques que vagaron por la circunferencia de sus generosos pechos.

Una vez, otra vez... regresando, deteniéndose, palpando delicadamente, hundiéndose en la carne...

La boca que se cerró en tono a la aureola del pezón, no era parte del estudio. Hasta ese momento se percató que en algún punto del dichoso examen había comenzado a jadear quedamente disfrutando del tacto del azabache. Aturdida entreabrió los labios y solo salió un leve gemido. Sasuke levantó la mirada topándose con la luna de ella y atrapó el otro seno con la mano en un toque que nada tenía que ver con la evaluación que había estado haciendo.

Era el primer contacto de esa índole con un muchacho para ella, siempre fue la chica rara, demasiado lista y fantasiosa; la mujer de la cual todos huían. A los hombres no les gustaba estar con mujeres inteligentes y ella decidió sumergirse en los libros.

Ahora todo era tan distinto... Arqueó la espalda exponiendo más los generosos pechos y Sasuke le mordió el pezón de uno y del otro lo apretó en una sutil y deliciosa caricia que la envició, haciendo que la sangre se le prendiera. Un insoportable calor se posó en su entrepierna, que se tornó un tanto doloroso y necesitado.

Hinata clavó los dedos en el sedoso y rebelde cabello negro y desesperada como se encontraba consiguió unir sus labios a los de él, después de anhelarlos durante días. Sasuke besaba distinto a los demás, era una danza totalmente erótica y la lengua era tan lasciva que le despertó tantas fibras nerviosas y respuestas en su cuerpo que no podía enumerar.

Se besaron el cuerpo en lugares que nunca hubiera imaginado, él a ella y ella a él. El preámbulo casi la vuelve loca y gozó como nunca quedarse desnuda y sobre todo que él también lo estuviera. Tendida sobre el mullido sofá él se puso entre sus piernas y se adentró de una sola y violenta estocada. Los dedos femeninos se cerraron con tanta fuerza en los hombros ajenos al mismo tiempo que el grito adolorido le salió de la garganta, las lágrimas cayeron enseguida por las mejillas, dejando a ambos inertes.

-Eras virgen—La observación de Sasuke salió en tono de reproche pero también de éxtasis.

-¡No!—Hinata lo dijo cuando sintió que lo perdía y ella no quería que se detuviera, él lo entendió y le dio un poco de tiempo antes de retirarse con delicadeza y volver a entrar despacio.

Aferrada y acoplada al cuerpo del Uchiha, con el vaivén desenfrenado y enloquecido de sus cuerpos supo que no podía haber sido mejor. Él le hizo el amor con delicadeza y después con fuerza y descontrol, por eso logró su primer orgasmo en su primera vez. Laxa y aturdida apenas si fue consciente de los muchos besos que recibió cuando llegó al clímax, sintiendo al poco la calidez del semen de su amante. Algo a lo que le restarían importancia después al conseguir una pastilla de emergencia y que conduciría al inicio de su relación.

Una relación hermosa en sus inicios, estudiaban juntos aunque estuvieran en distintas aulas. Dormir cuando podían, compartir el poco tiempo libre en actividades de enamorados y mucho sexo... fue lo que más abundó... Hinata pensó que sería un final feliz pero no lo fue, de hecho el final seguía doliéndole hasta el presente, después de tantos años.

-Ése amor te hace sufrir demasiado, deberías replantártelo sinceramente. –Habló queriendo convencer a su mejor amigo y colega, tratando de alejar las memorias.

-Buenos días—Tsunade, entró a pediatría con un pequeño grupo que Hinata no tardó en identificar como los nuevos residentes.

« _¿Quién será la nueva conquista de Sasuke?_ » Se cuestionó en silencio, observando a las tres chicas que quedaban. Bajó la mirada con reticencia. Desde que Sasuke había ingresado a laborar en Medical Konoha se había herido continuamente con sus diversas y exageradas conquistas, ¿habría alguien del personal femenino que no hubiera terminado su cama? Hinata estaba segura que algunas cuántas, como las mujeres mayores, lesbianas y esas que consideraran la fidelidad importante.

Naruto y Sasuke eran unos rompecorazones y mujeriegos, tan exitosos en el plano profesional como en el amor; aunque cada uno a un nivel distinto, Naruto era carismático y amable, Sasuke era frío como el hielo y duro como el diamante y siempre era directo, nunca se molestaba en el romance, ¿acaso se había molestado en el romance con ella? No tanto como hubiera deseado.

Pero el hombre que ella conoció distaba mucho de ese hombre que ahora era. Incluso en los rumores hospitalarios, se decía que había hecho un par de tríos con unas enfermeras que no dudaron en revelar los pormenores y anunciar lo potente que era en la cama, incluso con dos mujeres... « _No pienses en eso_ » se pidió abrumada, sintiendo la herida reciente.

Hinata no necesitaba todos esos detalles, sabía a la perfección lo bueno que era la cama, no tenía con quién compararlo pero estaba segura que nadie podría ser más exigente en ese aspecto.

-Hinata es la cirujana pediatra y es la encargada del servicio. Matsuri será tu residente.—Informó Tsunade rompiendo el silencio y volviéndola al presente.

Una pequeña castaña se acercó, se veía temerosa e insegura, Hinata pudo haberle sonreído consciente que así empezó cuando decidió especializarse sin embargo la examinó pensando si podría ser ella la siguiente que terminara en la cama del Uchiha. Tsunade se alejó sin decir más.

-¿A quién dejaran en cardio?—Shino le cuestionó a Hinata con mueca de diversión.

-Quién sea, le deseo suerte—Le devolvió divertida ya que la encargada del área era Haruno Sakura, una médica bastante exigente y malhumorada... y « _extrema enamorada de Sasuke_ », anunció en silencio con tristeza.

-¡Necesitamos que se queden solamente los médicos necesarios, los otros síganme. Se derrumbó un edificio público en la avenida principal! ¡Hay demasiados heridos!—Asuma encargado de trauma gritó desde la entrada con fría expresión pero organizando todo rápidamente.

Hinata supo enseguida lo que tenía que hacer y Shino que odiaba el estrés innecesario le asintió para que se marchara.

-Esto es aburrido—Sasuke habló. A su lado Naruto bostezó escuchando las sirenas de las ambulancias y prestando poca atención en el estacionamiento donde aparcaban las ambulancias y descendían a los pacientes para ingresar al Medical Konoha. El día parecía tornarse gris.

-¡Que si no! Pero dicen que hay varios heridos y seguramente muchos serán para ti—Anunció con burla el Uzumaki.

-Y para ti, tendrás que abrir muchos abdómenes.

-Tú ver muchas cabezas—se defendió el rubio, que como siempre parecía llevar una pelea con el moreno.

Sin muchas ganas de enrolarse en la disputa de pacientes innecesarios y esperando a los más interesantes, ambos amigos esperaron su turno dejando a médicos adentrarse a toda prisa con camillas en su mayoría ensangrentadas y empolvadas.

-Debió haber estado feo—Dijo Naruto observando a una mujer que acaban de descender con una fractura expuesta de fémur y varias laceraciones y contusiones.

-Es obvio—Masculló el Uchiha de mal humor ante tal observación más tonta.

Una ambulancia se detuvo a un par de metros en cuanto las puertas se abrieron y comenzaron a descender a la paciente, los ojos negros se posaron con insistencia en la figura femenina de la médica que la acompañaba a la mujer herida. Con el uniforme sucio de polvo y seguramente sangre, el cabello azulino hasta el hombro revuelto y uno que otro rasguño en los brazos, Hinata tomaba con fuerza la mano de la mujer.

-¡Yo voy con ella!—Anunció Sasuke aunque fuese evidente que la paciente era de trauma ya que había sufrido una amputación a la altura de la rodilla.

-¿Qué?—Naruto masculló con sorpresa, luego sonrió al imaginar que solo quería quedar bien con la pediatría.

-Nos cierres los ojos mantente conmigo—Sasuke escuchó a Hinata hablar con voz firme, mientras corrían para adentrarse a la sala de urgencias—Tienes que mantenerte, no te des por vencida. Piensa en tu hijo—Sasuke gruñó al escucharla hablar.

Tenía años sin trabajar a su lado, pero siempre supo que Hinata era demasiado emocional.

Apenas y miró el corte, era limpio así que lo habían realizado con instrumentos médicos. Pero su impulsivo comportamiento se había debido al estado de Hinata, temió que hubiese estado herida, ¿por qué esa mujer tenía que ser tan imprudente a la hora de ayudar a los demás? No le costó deducir que seguramente se metió bajo escombros, cortó la pierna para salvar a la mujer y en el camino se lastimó un par de veces.

-¿Estás bien?—Sasuke preguntó sin poder evitarlo. Hinata enseguida empezó a dar el parte médico de la paciente haciéndolo endurecer la mirada al no obtener la respuesta que esperaba. Le importaba un bledo el estado de la mujer, él quería saber de ella.

Un par de enfermeras llegaron para ayudar a estabilizar a la paciente y enviarla a quirófano para cerrar la herida. Sin embargo la mujer entró en paro cardiaco en cuestión de segundos, frente a ellos.

Los ojos lunas se vieron incrédulos y de un brinco saltó a la camilla para comenzar con el RCP esperando el resucitador...

Sasuke observó neutral a los ojos lunas brillantes, incrédulos y la ansia para traerla de nuevo a la vida. « _Apasionada_ » fue lo que apareció en su mente, a pesar de las deficiencias en su carácter Hinata era apasionada con la medicina... y en otros aspectos, como en la cama.

-Hora de muerte 14:29—Anunció fríamente el Uchiha, obligándola a darse por vencida.

Los dientes de Hinata se clavaron con fuerza en el labio inferior, la respiración se le agitó y segundos después agitó la cabeza y salió corriendo; todo ante la atenta mirada del Uchiha. Gruñó con fastidio pero se encaminó en su búsqueda. En la bodega de material medico, la encontró.

La pediatra sollozaba quedamente sentada en un rincón, con ambas manos en los ojos.

-¿Y así te llamas medica?—Soltó con veneno y despectivo. La vio tensarse y aspirar un par de veces.—¿También lloras cada vez que se te muere un niño?

-No—Respondió quedamente deseando quedarse sola. Tanto tiempo y en un momento tan duro tuvo que laborar con él, no lo soportaba, no en ese momento.

-Siempre supe que no tenías madera para esto ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías tirar la toalla, en vez de ponerte a llorar como magdalena y montar todo ese espectáculo exagerado debiste centrarte en otro paciente, hay demasiados.

Hinata apretó los dientes molesta, Sasuke siempre tan frío, qué podría entender de los pacientes si él los veía como un simple número más, no como las personas con vidas independientes que eran.

-Nunca lo entenderías—Finalmente expresó.

-Tienes un aspecto lamentable, ¿te hiciste algún daño al dártelas de héroe?

-¡No lo hice! Simplemente entré a ayudar a la mujer para que no le cayera un cimiento encima—Sasuke entornó los ojos, sintiendo un malestar recorrerlo, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan impulsiva a la hora de ayudar a los demás? ¿Acaso no había aprendido que el primer principio era salvaguardar la integridad propia y después la del paciente?

-¡Serás idiota!—Rugió— ¿Qué hubiera pasado si se te hubiera caído encima a ti? ¿Crees que alguien te hubiera ayudado?

-Yo no tengo a nadie... ¡Ella ha dejado a un niño de tres años! Y era la única persona que tenía ese niño. Un bebé se ha quedado solo por mi culpa.

-No es tu culpa, la mujer no soportó. Es simple y sencillo, en todo caso esto tiene que ver con los responsables del edificio, no la tuya. Madura Hinata, compórtate como profesional—Dijo antes de dejarla sola.

Hinata era la mujer más testaruda del mundo a la hora de ayudar, era ingenua e impulsiva, capaz de dar su vida por la de otro; ¿pero de qué se quejaba? ¿Acaso no fue eso lo que hizo que se enamorara de ella? Puede ser que en un inicio se vio sumamente atraído por el cuerpo que tenía, algo paradójico porque ella jamás entró en los estándares de sus gustos. Pero ella lo volvía loco, una sola mirada, un gesto, un movimiento y él ya estaba excitado y queriendo brincarle encima.

La había querido suficiente para amarrarse a ella un poco más de seis años. Los mismos que duró la carrera de medicina, solo con ella...pero la fantasía y exigencias de Hinata empezaron a enloquecerlo, de pronto ella hablaba de boda e hijos; cuestiones que jamás quiso para él. Las peleas se hicieron constantes terminando en la mayoría de las ocasiones en pasionales y dolorosas entregas sexuales para ambos, casi volviéndolos en dos extraños. Todo comenzó a escasear en la relación.

La imposibilidad de ponerse de acuerdo los desgastó, e incluso el sexo se volvió complicado, una especie de incompatibilidad, hasta que rompieron...

-¡Tengo derecho a tener sentimientos!—La pequeña fiera que guardaba la Hyuga salió.

Sasuke ya se encontraba en urgencias e Hinata le gritó por detrás conforme él elegía a quién ayudar. El Uchiha arqueó una ceja antes de darse la vuelta y encararla, siendo testigo de que algunos otros también se percataban de la disputa que intentaba montar la peliazul.

-¡No tiene nada de malo!—volvió a gritar esperando su respuesta. Ahora con el paso de los años sabía que darle réplica sería una estupidez, solo lograría avivarla más.

No pensaba hacerlo, menos en un lugar público donde había heridos y personal. Nadie ahí podría llegar a imaginarse el pasado que los envolvía, ¿quién podría imaginarse que ellos estuvieron juntos cuando se evitaban y parecían unos totales desconocidos?

-Jamás entenderás porque no haces nada más que ver a tus pacientes como un número. Nada te importa, la vida que tengan o si tienen niños, ¿cómo podrías preocuparte por un niño? ¡Si no te gustan!

Empezó a oír un cuchicheo donde preguntaban si Hinata le hablaba al Uchiha. Sasuke gruñó y decidió parar la discusión, caminó hasta la peliazul y la tomó del brazo queriendo llevársela a un lugar privado.

-¡Suéltame!—Seguramente debido a la adrenalina la peliazul logró zafarse.—Te lo he dicho esa mujer tenía un hijo que quedará desamparado porque no pude hacerlo mejor.

-Si tanto te importa que quede desamparado ¿por qué no lo adoptas? Te ahorras dos cosas de una vez; tu excesiva preocupación por el hijo de la paciente y tu estúpido afán de maternidad—Siseó perdiendo los estribos en tiempo record.

En los ojos lunas observó el resentimiento y él solo pudo burlarse mordaz, feliz de aceptar el golpe. Hinata finalmente le dio espalda decidida a terminar la conversación, pero él ya estaba demasiado alterado para verla huir como si nada.

-¿No te gustó la idea? –Hinata se detuvo pero enseguida dio un paso consciente de lo que había hecho y queriendo apagarlo. No podían discutir en plena sala de urgencias, frente a tantas personas... Después de tanto tiempo era un absurdo—¡Seguramente te gustaría más si me sometiera a tus malditos deseos y te volviera a dejar embarazada! –Un ligero temblor de rabia recorrió el cuerpo del Uchiha al soltarlo.

La peliazul se detuvo en seco con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

-Idiot...—Comenzó y miró al suelo—¡Jamás!—Dijo con la voz alterada—¡Jamás volvería a pasar por lo mismo!—Sentenció avivando la furia del Uchiha...

-Per...

-Por tu culpa—sentenció Hinata sin necesidad de aclarar, ambos sabían que ella lo culpaba de la pérdida del embarazo.

-¿Por mi culpa? Fue tu culpa—Soltó decidido a aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas—Tú fuiste la que vino a mi casa como si aun fuera tuya y la que se puso loca porque hubiera decidido seguir con mi vida. ¿Mi culpa? ¡Acéptalo de una maldita vez!

-¡Una semana!—Volvió a gritar ella—Una semana que cortamos y ya estabas con alguien más... pero claro yo fui la única tonta que no quiso aceptar que seis años no significaban nada para ti.—Dijo al darse la vuelta y abrazarse a sí misma negándose a darle la cara.

-¡Pero no me culpes a mí de lo que ocurrió! ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser mi culpa?! ¡Fue tu débil cuerpo que no pudo retenerlo! –Golpe demasiado bajo, Hinata se obligó a no llorar y tragarse el nudo de la garganta.

-Sasuke—Naruto llegó a su lado tomándolo del brazo intentando calmarlo. Hinata en ese momento se dio la vuelta encarándolos.

-¡Tú ni siquiera querías que naciera!—Sentenció dolida y huyendo definitivamente a pediatría.

-Sasuke—Naruto volvió a llamarlo a ver que estaba a nada de contestarle a la peliazul de nueva cuenta.

Abrumado se soltó del agarre del rubio, y al darse la vuelta para mantenerse lo más alejado de la Hyuga se dio cuenta que a pesar de que todo el personal estuviera en sus labores también lo habían estado en la acalorada discusión.

-Mierda—Murmuró contrariado de haber perdido los estribos de aquella manera. No debía sorprenderlo Hinata siempre lograba sacar lo peor de él... y claro funcionaba de la misma manera para la Hyuga con él.

Ignorando el agarre de Naruto se dirigió a la azotea del edificio intentando calmar sus peleas internas en un lugar solitario. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de decirle todo eso a Hinata? ¿Cómo? Aun recordaba aquel maldito día.

Odiaba muchas cosas de Hinata. Incluso aun ante las continuas peleas creía que en verdad odiaba su manera de ser pero... cuando ella abandonó el departamento, la soledad lo golpeó sin precedentes. Perdió la comida casera, los quehaceres domésticos de los cuales ella solía ocuparse, perdió la ropa de cama cursi y demasiado suave, las toallas de pareja, los brazos que lo terminaban acogiendo, el calor femenino, los labios, a ella y sus estúpidas cursilerías; se dio cuenta al tercer día que extrañaba el olor dulzón y todos esos defectos de Hinata, al quinto se dio cuenta que amaba los defectos de la Hyuga. Al sexto estaba embotado y al séptimo se emborrachó llorando la perdida... su gran error.

Terminó con alguna rubia, en el momento menos indicado... de todos los días en su soledad Hinata tuvo que buscarlo ese día en el cual la estaba alucinando en otra mujer. Recuerda el llanto, la decepción y dolor en los hermosos ojos lunas, su salida estrepitosa del apartamento sin decir una sola palabra... Por alguna extraña razón el ruido del camión que llegó a escuchar seguía en su mente. El mismo del no cual no fue capaz de esquivar el frágil cuerpo de la Hyuga... el mismo que contribuyó a la pérdida del único hijo de ambos.

Era cierto que no quería tener hijos, pero él quiso volver con ella, quiso estar con ella en esa pérdida; pero Hinata no lo permitió, estaba tan dolida y lo único que hizo fue encerrarse en sí misma. Y no hubo una vuelta atrás, él entendió que no podría perdonarlo, él mismo no se perdonaba... Hinata no se cansó de recriminarle nada aunque ni siquiera le hubiera dicho una palabra, el dolor perceptible que emanaba lo hacía por ella... incluso después de años de no cruzar palabra ¿qué había sido lo primero que dijo? ¿Hinata no podía entender que le dolió causar eso?

Hinata por su parte cambió de decisión inicial y se fue directo a los vestidores, necesitaba una ducha y aprovecharía su status de médica de base. No podía continuar en el Hospital.

El día no pintaba para ser agradable, pero decidió que continuaría con su vida como si esa estúpida decisión no hubiera sucedido. Tanto tiempo después de su última pelea con él no tenía caso mover el pasado. El día anterior había perdido la cordura por lo afectada que se encontraba y Sasuke como siempre no se la había puesto fácil pero la vida seguía y ella continuaría como siempre.

Apenas cruzó la puerta principal de la clínica y notó varias miradas encima de ella. Revisó disimuladamente la pijama médica en tonos rosas con un par de gatitos en las bolsas de la filipina. El vestuario parecía no tener nada malo ¿entonces por qué tenía tanta atención?

-¡Hinata! –La voz de Shino la hizo dar un brinquito.

El castaño corrió y la tomó del brazo llevándola lejos de las miradas inquisidoras.

-¿Qué sucede?—murmuró la peliazul.

-Hinata ¿por qué no me dijiste que estás embarazada?

-Porque no estoy embarazada—Respondió incrédula.

-Ya lo sabía yo, no podías ocultarme una cosa de tal magnitud...

-¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? ¿Y por qué nos están cuidando?—Preguntó finalmente viendo a un trio de enfermeras cuchichear en la central de enfermería echándoles miradas de soslayo.

-¿Y todavía me lo preguntas? Seguro no hay persona que no sepa que discutiste con Sasuke ayer.

-¿Qué?—Enseguida se dio un golpe mental, claro, ¿cómo no lo pensó antes? Sasuke era un mujeriego pero nunca montaba una escena. No se le conocía por eso sino por ser el mejor neurocirujano del mundo y ser un rompecorazones quedaba relegado al segundo plano.—¿Qué es lo que dicen? –Preguntó con horror, ¿acaso la discusión se había distorsionado tanto para decir que ella estaba embarazada actualmente?

-Hay tantos rumores, dicen que estás con Sasuke y que estás embarazada. Otra versión dice que eres una rogona y que no quieres soltar a Sasuke y otra versión dice que tú y Sasuke perdieron a un niño... En fin cualquier versión suena disparatada porque jamás tú y Sasuke se han enrolado. Él ni siquiera te gusta yo debería saberlo, ¿pero entonces de qué discutieron?

Hinata suspiró y en voz baja comenzó:

-Tuve hace mucho tiempo una relación con él...

Con lentes oscuros Sasuke entró a la clínica, de inmediato notó las miradas puestas en él. Naruto lo interceptó apenas subió el elevador. Sin decir una sola palabra el Uchiha se dirigió a los vestidores con su seguidor.

-¿Qué fue lo de ayer?—Finalmente cuestionó el rubio.

Sasuke abrió el locker y metió la mochila que cargaba tomando la bata blanca y quitándose los lentes oscuros con reticencia.

-¿Tienes resaca?—Naruto cuestionó al ver el estado del Uchiha.

-Yeah—Respondió con desinterés, yéndose a un sillón.

-¿Qué pasó con la cuida-niños?

-Estabas ahí, debiste escuchar la historia suficiente.

-Si pero... ¿hace cuánto?

-Suficiente tiempo, nos separamos cuando recién terminé la carrera.—El rubio hizo cuentas mentalmente.

-Jamás hubiera imaginado, ustedes... simplemente pensé que no se interesaban. Digo a mí nunca me interesó demasiado.

Sasuke curvó finalmente la comisura de sus labios.

-Dieron un buen espectáculo y a esta hora la noticia debe andar en que o está embarazada o tienen un hijo que no reconociste con ella.

El Uchiha chasqueó la lengua con molestia.

-Nunca me he arrepentido más en mi vida—Confesó.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Lo que le dije ayer y haberle dicho hasta el final de la relación que no quería tener hijos con ella. Era la verdad... Pero ella fue a buscarme después de haberlo dejado para decirme que se había quedado embarazada... era extremadamente demandante en el aspecto afectivo, me encontró con otra y se volvió loca, al salir del edificio la atropellaron y perdió a nuestro hijo. No estaba en buen estado tenía anemia y se encontraba débil física y mentalmente; ya sabes fue la historia jodida, al final no nos soportábamos pero tampoco queríamos estar lejos. Ayer le dije algo que no debí.—Resumió la historia dándose tiempo de analizar cada parte.

-Es pasado, supongo que si te disculpas no va a querer tus disculpas.—Comentó el ojiazul restándole importancia.

-Es así... y tampoco pensaba hacerlo. Ayer perdí la cabeza.

-Si lo sabré yo, te pusiste como loco. Uno cedía y el otro se empeñaba a seguir discutiendo. Ella decía algo y tú respondías al doble, y viceversa. Fuiste como siempre pero sin importarte el lugar.

-Joder—Masculló el moreno rendido.

-Las mujeres tienen el modo de complicar todo.—Sasuke no respondió pero le dio la razón, consciente que el día que se avecinaba sería fastidioso.

-No puedo creerlo—Shino finalmente dijo al escuchar toda la historia—Es increíble, ¿qué sucedió con él entonces?

-¿Eh?—Respondió la peliazul parpadeando para evitar llorar.

-Tuvo una relación tan larga contigo y dices que te fue fiel casi hasta el final y de la nada es un playboy, que va para aquí y para allá, buscando forro para su cosita.

-¡Shino!—Exclamó abrumada y sonrojándose, además de sentir el picor de los celos ante tal verdad.

-Pero Hina, él tiene razón...

-¿Yo tengo la culpa por no poder retener al bebé?—Preguntó afectada, el Aburame enseguida se encargó de negar con las manos.

-No, me refiero a que ustedes ya no eran pareja...

-¿Y por eso podía acostarse con otra?

-Técnicamente si—Hinata tensó la mandíbula pero tuvo que aceptarse que era verdad.—Ambos tuvieron la culpa de lo sucedido, la pérdida de tu hijo fue algo que no se pudo evitar. Las circunstancias afectaron pero ninguno de los dos eran culpables. Tu sabes que la vida humana no es algo que podamos manipular del todo, así tengamos la mejor tecnología depende del paciente. No era tu momento.

-Mi hijo tendría 7 años—Reveló sin poder evitar que las lágrimas finalmente corrieran por sus mejillas.

-Eres joven, podrás tener algún hijo en un futuro.—Los ojos lunas mostraron la conmoción y tuvo que aceptarse con dolor que no quería otro hijo, quería aquel que perdió...

-¿A qué hora reservaron el quirófano para mí?—Sasuke le cuestionó a una enfermera regordeta que comenzó a revisar en una libreta apenas lo escuchó.

Los ojos negros vagaron a la figura femenina que se retiraba un gorro quirúrgico de la cabeza y un cubrebocas para tirarlos en un bote de basura.

-Hinata—La llamó sin darse cuenta.

Ella se tensó y se quedó inmóvil unos segundos antes de decidir seguir andando. Sasuke decidió alcanzarla sin importarle dejar a la enfermera que buscaba el horario con la palabra en la boca.

-Hinata—La tomó del brazo deteniéndola, gruñendo molesto al darse cuenta que eran observados por algunos ojos curiosos.

Los ojos lunas lo encararon temerosos.

-Creo que no tenemos de que hablar—Dijo ella mirando hacia un lado para evitarlo—Lo de ayer fue un error.

Hinata se tragó la incomodidad que la invadió, por un momento al verle el rostro serio creyó que se disculparía por las palabras del día anterior pero enseguida se recriminó lo tonta que fue al pensarlo, él no podía sentirse mal por lo que le dijo. Se sintió totalmente estúpida, si en el pasado no pudo darse cuenta que el daño que le ocasionaba con su desinterés menos ahora que no eran nada. Él seguramente debía estar lidiado con las consecuencias de la avivada pelea que sostuvieron y esperaba que ella no levantara más rumores, no necesitaba que se lo dijera verbalmente, no le daría ese lujo.

-No tienes porque decírmelo. Lo entiendo bien. Y lo mejor es que no volvamos a cruzar palabras—Comentó antes de zafarse y seguir andando.

El azabache frunció el ceño, Hinata jamás lo dejó hablando solo, nunca tampoco quiso huir de él o terminar la conversación siempre lo hizo él. Que lo hiciera lo dejaba en un estado similar al shock. Su primera reacción fue seguirla, la peliazul se adentró a unos vestidores. Al abrir la puerta y cruzar una fila de lockers la encontró, ella estaba de espaldas vistiendo solamente el pantalón del uniforme y la espalda estaba decorada por una fina tira de encaje de color negro correspondiente al sujetador.

Una sonrisa se posó en el rostro masculino recordando que al principio de su relación ella no dejaba de portar los sostenes deportivos queriendo esconder en vez de resaltar sus hermosos atributos delanteros. Al parecer finalmente había aceptado la lencería de alta costura, o esa impresión le dio.

Hinata acaba de meter las manos en una camisola verde de las típicas hospitalarias.

-No vuelvas a dejarme con la palabra en la boca—El haber hablado probablemente se debió a querer retrasar la tarea de la peliazul.

La mujer brincó y en seguida se dio la vuelta utilizando la prenda de ropa para tapar su busto. Los ojos lunas se veían conmocionados, desvió los ojos antes de poder articular palabra:

-No puedes decirme qué hacer.—Replicó con voz baja.

-Lo que sucedió ayer no debió pasar, me sacaste de quicio.—Sasuke posó sus negros ojos en las manos femeninas aferradas a la prenda intentando cubrirse.

-Tú fuiste quién fue a buscarme, cr-creo que me conoces o lo hiciste un poco. Debías saber lo vulnerable y alterada que estaba fue tu culpa. Además santo Dios, simplemente déjalo pasar. No vuelvas a hablarme.

-Por eso mismo sé que no deberías ser médica, no es lo tuyo.

-No te permitiré que sigas diciendo esas cosas. Tampoco tengo porque escucharte—Se dio la vuelta decidida a terminar de vestirse.

Sin embargo las muñecas se le vieron apresadas, y el calor y olor masculino la embargaron. Como una bestia que estuviera dormida después de invernar el cuerpo de Hinata reaccionó con potencia, la sangre se le volvió espesa y corrió como lava por sus venas calentándole cada célula del cuerpo. Cerró los ojos lunas intentando luchar con la respuesta carnal, pero fue un error, su cuerpo se hizo más perceptible para luchar contra la ofuscación.

-Suéltame—Por fin logró sacar la voz, para su mala suerte apenas fue un susurro asustadizo.

-Me provocaste, por algo lo hiciste.

-No... Fuiste tú quién fue a burlarse de mí—Consiguió procesar la respuesta pero cada vez se le dificultaba más pensar.

A Sasuke no le pasó desapercibido el cambio de experimentó el pequeño cuerpo frente a él, Hinata seguía teniendo una piel hermosa, completamente limpia, sin ninguna cicatriz, pálida y el olor a lavanda que transmitía era tan relajante como explosivo. Fue consciente como la respiración de la fémina se alteró considerablemente y sin poder controlarse a él le ocurrió lo mismo, creando una respuesta automática en su hombría.

-Hinata—La voz ronca la hizo estremecer ¿lo había imagino o él también quería un acercamiento?

-Por favor—Rogó incapaz de alejarse de él y mucho menos recordar porque debía hacerlo.

-¿Por favor qué?—Cuestionó con una sonrisa burlesca y mandando a la fregada el autocontrol, acunó entre sus manos los generosos pechos, con tanta naturalidad como en el pasado.

Hinata gimió quedito y se tensó. Sasuke bajó a besarle el lóbulo de la oreja enloquecido y deseoso de volver a probarla. Le besó en la base del cuello consciente de la respuesta que obtendría y observó gustoso la respuesta en la piel. Volvía a tenerla en sus brazos y como en el pasado el cerebro se le apagó. Sin preámbulos y con rudeza la hizo girarse golpeando la delicada piel de la espalda contra la superficie metálica detrás de ella, bajó lo suficiente para comer con ansias los labios carnosos y bien definidos.

La descarga de placer fue instantánea para ambos, volver a probar el sabor del otro fue una especie de energía descontrolada. Las manos masculinas se posaron en los extremos de la cadera para posteriormente atraerla a su cuerpo y hacerla sentir en el abdomen la potente erección. Los dedos de la Hyuga se enredaron entre las fibras azabaches, acariciándole la nuca y amoldándolo a su boca.

-¿Estás contenta de cómo me pones?—Le cuestionó jadeante entre los labios y asegurándose que ella pudiera sentir su erección.—Joder te deseó tanto...—Hinata lo mandó callar estampando sus labios contra los de él.

No podía pensar y no quería hacerlo, si lo hacía despertaría de ese sueño y no quería hacerlo. Le gustaba sentir el calor del moreno, el duro cuerpo que la acunaba en los fuertes brazos, la hombría del moreno pegada a su abdomen, sus ansias al descontrolarse por el deseo.

Las curvas femeninas se amoldaban al cuerpo del Uchiha que la pegaba con fuerza aplastando los suaves senos contra sí.

-Te deseo más que antes—Sasuke volvió a hablar y soltándole la cadera se fue a los jugosos pechos para amasarlos.—Me vuelves loco.

Sasuke nunca le había hablado tanto a la hora de hacer el amor, o al menos no de esa manera, solía decirle algunas ocasiones palabras vulgares en el acto, hablar de las proporciones de sus curvas exuberantes que siempre le dijo que lo enloquecían y enviciaban.

-Te voy a coger muy duro Hinata—La oración tuvo dos efectos—Te daré por todo este tiempo que te has librado.

El primero una potente sobreexcitación en ella y el segundo darse cuenta de lo que se avecinaba.

\- Sasuke—Hinata le puso las manos en los pectorales intentando verlo a la cara.

-Deja la palabrería para al rato.—La interrumpió volviendo a besarla y metiéndole la lengua a la boca saboreándola y acariciándola como solo él sabía. Le metió las grandes manos por debajo del pantalón y la ropa interior para acariciarle las nalgas.

-Pero—Articuló apenas él se concentró en besarle el hombro y el cuello— Yo... tú.

-Nunca dejas de balbucear—Habló tan frío como siempre y tan paradójicamente a la forma en la cual la estaba provocando succionándole de la piel de su cuello.—Guarda silencio, hagamos el amor.

 _«¿El amor?»_ Sasuke nunca decía hacer el amor, para él era coger, follar, sexo; no era hacer el amor. Los ojos lunas se humedecieron al cavilar de dónde habría obtenido esa expresión. A ella siempre la censuró cuando solía decírsela, incluso después de años de relación... ¿Ahora era hacer el amor? ¿A cuántas mujeres después de ella les hizo el amor? ¿Quién fue la primera?

El pequeño cuerpo que amasaba comenzó a temblar y dejó de participar, fue cuestión de segundos para escuchar el primer sollozo y confundido se detuvo sin soltarla, buscándole el rostro sin que ella quisiera dárselo.

-¿Qué diablos?—Murmuró él.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de obtener una respuesta. El ambiente para él se volvió tenso e incómodo, la tenía en sus brazos y no entendía qué había ocurrido.

-Me das asco—Susurró ella.

Si, le daba asco pensar cuántas mujeres besaron sus labios, cuántas le acariciaron, con cuántas estuvo... con cuántas hizo el amor cuando con ella se negó.

-¿Qué?—Incredulidad fue lo que denotó la voz del Uchiha.

-Suéltame—Pidió con la voz débil pero él se negó a obedecer.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Sin darse cuenta abrió la compuerta de la presa.

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Eres un asqueroso, eso es lo que eres. ¿Cómo te atreves si quiera a tocarme?

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?

-A ti ¿qué te pasa a ti? ¿Cómo se te ocurre querer meterme a la lista de tu harem? Una vez ya fue suficiente—Cortó inclinándose para recoger la prenda que cubriría su torso y logrando huir de la prisión del Uchiha.

Se reacomodó el sostén y se colocó la otra prenda conforme salía de los vestidores aunque no lo suficiente rápido para esquivar la mirada inquisitiva de Shizune, que logró captar cómo se vestía. Hinata gimió quedito siendo consciente como la curiosa enfermera se adentraba al lugar para investigar con quién había estado íntimamente. No le llevaría nada averiguarlo y volver el chisme más grande... De todas las personas posibles tuvo la mala suerte de ser descubierta por ella que era especialista en contar todo lo que observaba.

-Hinata—Sasuke pasmado aun la nombró cuando la puerta de los vestidores volvió a abrirse—No seas ridícula, pero me alegra que lo hayas reconsiderado...

La puerta se volvió a cerrar y sorprendido decidió detenerla así que se apresuró a la salida, encontrando solo a Shizune alejándose del lugar por el pasillo. Gruñó lamentándose de no haber mantenido la boca cerrada y asumiendo que la chismosa enfermera creería que ellos estaban discutiendo.

Sabía que hacía una estupidez pero después de que su erección cediera decidió dejar todo claro con la Hyuga. Algo dentro de sí le decía que era una estupidez aun así se encaminó a pediatría. Apenas entró varias miradas se posaron en él y después de andar un rato logró dar con la cabellera que buscaba.

La dulce voz hablaba emocionada y tras dar unos pasos logró ver que cargaba a un bebé con algunos aparatos médicos.

-Vas a ponerte bien ya verás—La cara de la peliazul, estaba relajada y en la mirada podía apreciarle un brillo diferente... uno con el que solía mirarlo en el pasado.

El niño que cargaba en brazos no debía tener más de seis meses aun así le regaló una sonrisa desdentada a la ojiluna que la hizo estallar en arrumacos para el niño enfermo. Sin darse cuenta todos los músculos del cuerpo se le tensaron observando la escena. Sin decir una sola palabra dio media vuelta y se alejó.

Los ojos azules de Naruto se posaron en el recién llegado. La pequeña sala de descanso era invadida por el Uchiha que se desplomó en el sillón frente al Uzumaki que portaba un uniforme medico naranja.

-Luces a punto de tirarte de un precipicio ¿has tenido una cirugía difícil?—Cuestionó observando la ropa negra del Uchiha, además de las arrugas parecía intacta.

-Hinata.

-¿Otra vez?—El tono burlón fue evidente.

El Uchiha no respondió pero estuvo consciente que ella había entrado de nuevo como una tromba, todo el esfuerzo que había hecho para mantenerse separado se había roto después de una estúpida e innecesaria discusión.

¿Pero a quién quería engañar? No porque estuviera lejos era porque realmente lo deseara. Extrañaba demasiadas cosas de ella a pesar de los años. En un inició pensó que eran rutina por eso su obsesión, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que no era así. Buscó en cada mujer que siguió detrás de ella sentir una milésima parte de lo que Hinata podía hacerle sentir sin embargo jamás lo obtuvo. El más simple roce de Hinata le provocaba tanto, borrándole la memoria, la racionalidad...

La última escena que presenció se repetía constantemente en sus recuerdos. Hinata radiante con ese pequeño paciente, brindando el amor que solía dar al por mayor. La increíble forma de amar y cuidar que poseía. Relacionándose innecesariamente con los pacientes, encariñándose aunque no debiera hacerlo.

Si Hinata no hubiera perdido a su hijo, el niño hubiera sido el más afortunado y amado del mundo...

Seguramente se hubieran quedados juntos y entonces ella no se hubiera especializado, habría volcado todo su amor en el pequeño y en complacerlo a él. Una típica familia en la cual, la mujer fuera una abnegada ama de casa, excelente madre y esposa; y hubiese amado ese estilo de vida confortable, llegar a casa y encontrarse con la cena y un niño que lo vería como especie de héroe. Una esposa que después de acostar a su hijo le abriría las piernas amorosamente...

-Sasuke—Naruto lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones...

 _«Si hubiera sido, sería muy injusto para Hinata_ » Ya que ella era una mujer con éxito a pesar de su excesiva sensibilidad se había convertido en una de las mejores pediatras del país, era una mujer exitosa...

-Estuve a punto de follarla—Reveló sin tacto.

-¿Hinata?—Naruto lo miró con interés.

-Mmph—Fue un simple asentimiento que su amigo entendió.

-¿Ustedes están locos?—Se escuchó una risa jocosa—¿Entonces funcionó disculparte?

-No lo hice. Ella simplemente me pone.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Está loca, se puso loca. No la soporto—Soltó queriendo convencerse.

-Tiene una cara bonita—Naruto habló—Supongo que debajo del uniforme debe esconder un buen cuerpo si te pone. Pero no es tu tipo...

Naruto tenía razón, Hinata era baja y no era extremamente delgada, claro tampoco gorda pero poseía mucho más carne de su ideal. ¿Entonces por qué lo volvía loco? ¿Por qué aun? ¿Por qué le jodía que le dijera que le tenía asco? ¿Por qué volvía a dolerle la perdida de ese hijo no nacido? ¿Por qué odiaba no tener esa familia que pudieron formar? Él no era un hombre de familia ¿qué diablos le sucedía?

-Amo sus pechos—Habló sin pensar—Son bonitos. Está pequeña pero bien proporcionada—Explicó, recordando lo bien que se amoldaba su cuerpo al de ella, provocándole enseguida una reacción en su entrepierna. « _Mierda_ »

La carcajada del rubio le hizo darse cuenta lo que estaba diciendo y lo excitado que estaba.

-Todavía la quieres—Dijo un tanto incrédulo y realmente sorprendido—Has estado enamorado de ella todo este tiempo. Qué mierda.—Soltó antes de dejarlo sólo con tremenda revelación.

Hinata acababa de dar los últimos pormenores al pediatra que quedaría de guardia cuando Shino la interceptó. Sin darle tiempo de nada la tomó del brazo alejándola del servicio y arrastrándola a las escaleras que llevarían a la azotea del hospital.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?—Debatió cuando el castaño la hizo subir los peldaños infinitos, al encontrarse en el último piso pronto los ojos lunas encontraron el cielo estrellado.

-Tenemos que hablar donde nadie nos moleste—anunció.

Hinata soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras lo seguía observando con desinterés el helipuerto del edificio. Se detuvieron cerca de los contenedores de agua, viendo a lo lejos la barandilla del edificio y las miles de luces.

-¿Puedes explicarme qué diablos está sucediendo?—Le cuestionó el Aburame, demostrando su exasperación.

-Shino, ¿qué sucede?—Se puso seria al notarlo tan molesto.

-Shizune vino por la tarde mientras estabas en cirugía a decir que te habías acostado con el Uchiha... que ella misma te vio cuando salías del vestidor poniéndote la blusa.

-Vaya qué es rápida—Pronunció.

-¿Y ahora qué vas a decirme?—Shino se había cruzado de brazos en gesto inquisitivo.

-No me acosté con él—Dijo con una leve sonrisa—¿Acaso te gusta Sasuke?—Preguntó encontrándole la diversión a la actitud de su amigo sin poder entender la molestia de su amigo.

-¡No! O sea si es guapísimo, pero no es por eso. Hinata él es un don Juan, si tú vuelves con él ¿crees que te va a tomar enserio? O al menos no por más de una semana.

-Ah—Sacó entendiendo el punto de su amigo—No volveré con él... yo tampoco podría estar a su lado...

-¡No lo arruines! Todos estos años has tenido una conducta intachable jamás te has metido en chismes de esa índole y ahora todo el mundo no hace otra cosa más que hablar de ti y por culpa del Uchiha.

Hinata de nuevo rió, aunque su risa fue un tanto fingida.

-Nos gustan las cosas que nos hacen daño... debí decir los hombres ¿qué ha pasado con Kiba?

-Supongo que ya se las huele y no le interesa que me ponga serio. Quizás sea mejor que terminemos. Él es bi y puede encontrar a una mujer que lo satisfaga. Sería lo mejor, se hará de una hermosa familia y ya.—Expresó amargo.

Los ojos lunas se compadecieron.

-A veces aunque sean hombre y mujer las cosas no funcionan así. Además, las mujeres no lo llenan completamente porque entonces hace tiempo te hubiera dejado... solo...solo no quiere comprometerse—Expuso.

-¿Qué fue lo que Shizune vio entonces?—El cambio abrupto de la conversación hizo que la ojiluna se pusiera roja,

-Ah, eso...—Guardó silencio reticente a hablar—Ya sabes que esa mujer no necesita ver, su imaginación es enorme y tiene boca por todos lados.

-Mmm—Shino emitió mirando las miles de luces de la ciudad.

-Miento—Hinata dijo de pronto y se dejó caer, sentándose en el suelo, Shino la miró desde su altura—Pasó lo que pasa cuando no tienes otra manera de sacar tu frustración, cuando no puedes hablar y la única manera de entenderte es físicamente...

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Sabes? Para Sasuke yo... fui muy conveniente.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Cuando lo conocí me enamoré casi de inmediato. No esperé gustarle... nunca fui de las mujeres que atraían hombres. Me sentí tan feliz cuando logramos vivir juntos aunque hubiera sido un error, pero congeniábamos bien en ese aspecto. Ambos éramos ordenados y muy silenciosos... después—Hinata entrelazó sus dedos y los posó en su regazo—Fue magnifico cuando él mostró interés en mi... Sasuke fue el primero y el único hasta ahora... en ese momento creí que empezaba a corresponderme. Pero solo fui conveniente.

-No te entiendo.

-Fui la tipa que vivía para él... lo amaba tanto que pensé que hacerlo sería suficiente. Que era suficiente mi amor para los dos, que yo amaba por los dos. Le di lo único que podía darle y él lo aceptaba gustoso...el sexo... Todos los años juntos fui demasiado conveniente porque podía obtener de mí la necesidad más básica y primitiva de cualquier hombre... Además era tan pacifica, le daba su espacio, dejaba que él fuera quién tomara lo que necesitara en el momento que fuera indicado para él... porque lo único que deseaba era que estuviera tranquilo, amaba verlo estudiando. Me quedaba quieta aunque yo necesitara su contacto físico, siempre interpuse sus necesidades sobre las mías... Le di el sexo que quería sin exigirle nada más, muy conveniente...

-Un hombre no dura tanto con una mujer solo por eso, o eso creo.—Se corrigió Shino pensando si después de todo tendría algún punto de comparación.

-Es que no lo conoces... él estaba enfocado en la carrera, no necesitaba distracciones innecesarias.

-Hinata...—Shino intentó callarla, lo último que necesitaba es que la peliazul se pusiera deprimida.

-Él es el prototipo de hombre de nuestro país, eso pensé...—Confesó— Increíblemente guapo, con sus ojos rasgados pero tan enormes que parecían irreales, aun pienso eso. Frío como el hielo, seco, duro... Yo creí que estábamos formando algo, eran muchos años... pensé que mi amor era suficiente pero no fue así, yo... yo necesitaba saber que me quería, que me necesitaba pero jamás obtuve una sola palabra que lo demostrara, ni siquiera una acción, nunca me regaló flores o me preparó una cena... Empecé a enloquecer y complicar todo, fue ahí que dejé de ser conveniente. Lloraba por todo y le montaba cada espectáculo apenas lo miraba. Solo buscando un poco de atención y cariño, verlo asustado porque pudiera perderme, evidentemente él no reaccionaba así. El último año debió de haber odiado nuestra relación, yo estaba aterrada, sabía que lo iba a perder, él no pensaba formalizar y no había ninguna razón para vivir juntos... Me volví la persona más odiosa y lo único en lo que nos entendíamos era en la cama... solo fui sexo conveniente hasta que ya no pude solo conformarme con eso.

-No suena tan descabellado—Confirmó el castaño, sentándose a lado de la peliazul.

-Hoy que estuve en sus brazos. Casi olvido todo de nuevo porque lo único que quería era sentirme en sus brazos. Era lo único que necesitaba, tal como en el pasado y entonces dijo "hacer el amor".

-¿Y?—La pregunta de su amigo hizo mella y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

-Me aterrizó a tierra... las veces que utilicé esa frase con él se encargaba de callarme—El recuerdo de Sasuke tapándole la boca con la mano, censurándola con palabras, mirándola como si estuviera loca hizo mella humedeciéndole más los ojos lunas—Él no creía en el amor, ni en nada de eso. Me exponía sus argumentos, me llamaba cursi... debí de haberlo entendido.—Deliberó—Nunca iba a pasar de ser la tonta chica que se follaba, debí aceptarlo en vez de querer más... ¿Qué mujer lo habrá hecho cambiar de idea? ¿Quién fue la que le enseñó a decir la frase? ¿Quién lo convenció para que la usara?—Los sollozos femeninos se hicieron audibles—¿Cuántas mujeres besó? ¿Con cuántas estuvo mientras yo estaba sola añorándolo? –Hinata ya no pudo hablar debido al llanto.

Shino la abrazó un rato mientras se tranquilizaba.

-¿Te embarazaste a propósito?

-No, no... ¿Cómo crees eso? Yo me cuidaba pero los últimos meses fueron confusos, a veces olvidaba tomarme la píldora y a veces pasaban días sin que lo hiciéramos... no lo planeé... de hecho cuando me enteré pensé en no decirle nada, le iba a estropear su carrera, lo preocuparía por algo que no deseaba, pensé en hacerme cargo sola... Pero una semana fue mi límite...

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Yo me enteré que estaba embarazada casi luego que sucedió, ¿puedes imaginarte como fue saberlo estando a su lado? Escuchando sus críticas y reclamos, las peleas constantes... Sabía que al decírselo la cosa se iba a poner peor, él no deseaba tener hijos, o no conmigo, siempre fue claro... Esperé confiada en que en algún momento él recapacitaría y querría formalizar conmigo, entonces podría contarle lo del bebé, pero no sucedió, la cosa solo empeoró... Durante la semana que siguió después de la rotura leí un par de novelas románticas y para mi mala suerte hablaban de hijos ilegítimos... lo sopesé y me di cuenta que quizás en un futuro Sasuke pudiera darse cuenta que había tenido un hijo de él y se molestaría, lo injusto para el niño crecer lejos de su padre. Decirle la verdad en el presente también lo haría enfurecer pero entonces quizás consideraría el matrimonio... quizás no me amara como debería pero sería suficiente porque yo lo amaba... pero... hubiera sido mejor guardar silencio, de hacerlo tendría al menos a mi hijo...

-Hina—En la voz de su acompañante pudo percibir la compasión.

-Es mi culpa por enamorarme de un ser tan insensible como él... por estar tan alucinada y negarme a ver la realidad... No te preocupes, solo es el síndrome premenstrual—Habló poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia las escaleras, fingiéndose en un muy mal intento fuerte—Te veré mañana. Antes de irme debo contarte algo, he decidido enlistarme como voluntaria médica en el ejército... ya es hora de volar y empezar de nuevo.

-Hinata...

-Necesito realmente librarme del todo el pasado—Le dijo con una sonrisa tímida perdiéndose en la entrada de la azotea.

Shino se quedó pasmado un rato antes de poder levantarse tambaleante, se encaminó a las escaleras y cómo si una fuerza magnética lo hubiera llamado volteó hacia los depósitos de agua. En uno de ellos vislumbró una figura humana, los ojos se le desorbitaron al reconocerlo. Los ojos negros se encontraron con los suyos y no hizo falta nada más, supo que había escuchado toda la conversación que llevó con su amiga.

Sasuke caminó sin rumbo, hasta hace unos minutos había muchas cosas que desconocía respecto a su relación con la peliazul.

Chasqueó la lengua con molestia « _Hacer el amor_ »... de haber sabido lo que iba ocasionar al pronunciarlo. Nunca en su maldita vida lo había hecho, lo hizo para complacerla, porque le nació, porque necesitaba soltarlo... no porque lo dijera, él no lo decía.

Pensó que era un romance perfecto, que ella entendía cada parte de su personalidad y conocía sus sentimientos, qué equivocado estuvo... se cuestionó si de haber actuado distinto...

¿De qué servía pensar en el hubiera? Los últimos días no había hecho otra cosa de hecho desde que entró a laborar en aquel Hospital y la vio en la plantilla de cirujanos, el anhelo del pasado se hizo constante.

Hinata no era de las personas que tomaban decisiones tan drásticas, era una persona insegura, pero una vez que tomaba una decisión era difícil hacerla cambiarla. No le agradaba en absoluto imaginarla recluida en un régimen que no le quedaba a una persona tan dulce y temerosa como ella, ¿o acaso buscaba una manera aceptable de desaparecer del mundo?

Él nunca fue una persona perfecta, pero con ella llegó a sentirse de esa manera... con ella lo tuvo todo, el recuerdo de aquellos días seguían haciendo mella en él... quizás era tiempo de abrirse por una vez en su vida.

Sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y le marcó a Naruto.

-Investiga la dirección de Hinata—Ordenó apenas el rubio le respondió.

-¿Eh?

-Has lo que te digo y envíamela en un mensaje—Ordenó nuevamente finalizando la llamada.

En su pequeño departamento Hinata decidió destapar la botella de champagne carísima que guardaba en el congelador, con una copa en una mano y en la otra la botella se encaminó a la sala. Se sentó en un sillón y elevó los pies descansándolo en la superficie acolchonada. Se sirvió una copa y bebió lentamente.

Miró con nostalgia su apartamento, era pequeño porque a pesar de que podía permitirse algo mucho mejor no le agradaban los lugares enormes, estando sola los encontraba deprimentes. Saboreó la bebida, mañana tendría que empezar a buscar un servicio de mudanzas y también alquilar una bodega para sus pertenencias. La idea no le agradaba pero tenía que empezar a moverse, el hospital se había convertido en un ambiente hostil con el cual no quería lidiar.

Lo que había ocurrido hace días le revolvió todo, pensó que era capaz de trabajar en la misma institución de Sasuke, pero todo se había alterado con aquella discusión, probablemente en cierto momento los rumores sobre ellos cesarían pero ¿cómo superar haber vuelto a estar en sus brazos, ese beso, el recuerdo del bebé perdido?

« _Demasiado cobarde_ », se reconoció a sí misma.

Se sirvió otra copa y la tomó de golpe, enseguida comenzó a sentir el efecto, no era buena bebedora y tenía el estómago vacío. No le importo, estaba sola y por una vez en su vida quiso emborracharse para perder el control y olvidar sus problemas.

Llevaba su cuarta copa cuando llamaron a la puerta, miró con aburrición hacia la entrada y se dirigió hacia allá. Pestañeó creyendo que estaba alucinando, ahí en la puerta estaba con su increíble altura, sus músculos bien trabajados, los enormes ojos negros, la boca carnosa e irresistible y la perfecta nariz; Uchiha Sasuke.

-Hinata—Él fue el primero en romper el silencio y sin esperar a que lo invitara a pasar se adentró inspeccionando con la mirada el lugar.

Era bastante impersonal, una sala en tono oscuro, una mesa de centro a juego y cuadros que le deban un estilo minimalista al lugar. A simple vista era evidente que Hinata no quiso crear un hogar del apartamento, sino más bien un refugio en el cual descansar las pocas horas que pasaba fuera del hospital. Tan distinto al apartamento que compartieron al cual llenó de fotografías, flores, cortinas de encaje...

-¿Tú qué haces aquí?—Cuestionó cerrando la puerta.

Sasuke reparó en la botella de champagne y la copa medio vacía.

-Hace rato estaba en la azotea cuando llegaste con Aburame, no era mi intención escuchar conversaciones pero fue inevitable que pasara.

La peliazul frunció las cejas y entreabrió los labios comprendiendo que había escuchado el Uchiha. Las mejillas adquirieron un tono más de rojo.

-Ah ¿y vienes a decirme que escuchas conversaciones que no te conciernen?—Preguntó agitando la cabeza intentando despabilarse.

Él gruñó.

-Bueno en tal caso te habrás dado cuenta que tengo perfectamente claro lo que fuimos y que ya no hay nada de qué hablar—Dijo ella con las mejillas rojas y dándole la espalda.—Vete.

Era un momento bochornoso y todo comenzaba a darle vueltas.

-Hinata, estas tomando decisiones muy drásticas. Creo que a tu edad dejar de escapar sería una buena opción. La situación se puso fea, recordaste un par de cosas que quieres olvidar, pero huir nuevamente ¿eso da una solución al problema?

-Al mío sí...—finalmente respondió dejando salir el aire al final de su frase— ¿Por qué tuviste que trabajar en el mismo Hospital que yo? ¿Eh?—Preguntó molesta.

-Medical Konoha, es un hospital de cirugía, tiene diversas especialidades y tiene renombre, ¿por qué no? Ni siquiera sabía que laborabas ahí—Explicó.

-¿Pero por qué te quedaste cuando lo supiste?

-¿Tendría que irme solo porque mi ex estaba ahí?

-Era mi lugar.

-No te comportes como una niña que ve primero una cosa y por eso le pertenece. Tú deberías quedarte, eso que planeas hacer es estúpido. No va contigo.

-No eres quien para decirlo, después de todo tú eres la cosa más peligrosa que he tenido.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua impaciente, sabía que la sinceridad de la peliazul se debía al alcohol y odió encontrarla en ese estado cuando no era lo que deseaba tratar.

-Siento lo que pasó con nuestro hijo... creo que nunca te lo dije—Comenzó creando un ambiente hostil para ambos, Hinata le dio la espalda comenzando a temblar, hace años hubiera dado lo que fuera por esa conversación, por ese arrepentimiento palpable del Uchiha, ahora solo dolía—Sé que me amabas lo suficiente para cargar tu sola con él. Debí saberlo antes ¿no crees? ...Si quieres que te diga la verdad, pasé meses, años arrepintiéndome de haber llevado a esa mujer a nuestro apartamento, de que me hubieras visto con ella... Me odié por haber siquiera salido de fiesta... de no haber sido así, me hubieras encontrado solo y habríamos discutido estoy seguro de ello... probablemente echado culpas uno al otro y habrías sido mi esposa, una madre abnegada sin ejercer su carrera, no serías ahora una cirujana pediátrica...

-Pero tendría un hijo—Sollozó, abrazándose a sí misma y adivinando por donde se iría él ¿acaso el éxito profesional sustituía lo que anheló? ¿Lo que perdió?

Las lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas femeninas, la historia que deseó no eran más que palabras de un pasado que no sucedió.

-Vete Sasuke, ¿qué ganas con venir a decirme eso ahora? Solo sigamos aparentando que nuestro pasado nunca existió.

-Hacer eso es infantil...

-Quizás, pero es lo que yo necesito... tal vez soy demasiado egoísta para aceptar los hechos pero es mi única manera de sobrellevar con todo esto que lleva tiempo matándome, que mató una parte de mí.

-¿Entonces por qué me haces ver como el culpable? ¿No te das cuenta que no soy el malo de la película?

Hinata se giró para encararlo.

-Sé a la perfección que nunca me dijiste te amo, que nunca me demostraste que estarías por siempre. Fui exactamente lo más conveniente para ti en esa etapa de tu vida y sé que no debí pedir más de la cuenta. Que debí estar acostándome con otro hombre apenas crucé la puerta cuando me fui, tal como tú lo hiciste—La simple mención le revolvió el estómago al Uchiha, no, nadie más debía disfrutar de ella—Sin embargo a pesar de todo creí que teníamos algo, no pensé que era tan fácil desechar tantos años juntos. Si, lo aceptó no debí creer en ti si lo hubiera entendido desde el inicio nada hubiera pasado. Entonces dicho eso, efectivamente no eres el único culpable. Ni siquiera eres culpable. Fui yo la que nunca quiso ver con quien estaba realmente. Ahora puedes irte.—Instó señalándole la puerta con un dedo índice.

Sasuke sonrió sin ganas y en vez de eso se sentó en un sillón, respiró profundamente.

-No es que fueras conveniente es algo que deseo aclarar. Me gustabas. Fue una atracción instantánea—A pesar de que ella ocultaba su cuerpo bajo sus ropas ahogadas, fue así para él—Te quise probar y tu accediste a la primera, fue fácil—Hinata apretó la mandíbula y apretó los puños—Después de ahí todo fue tan sencillo, tú eras simple. Realmente sentí algo por ti y es algo que debes saber. Nunca te fui infiel cuando estuve contigo, fuiste la única por tantos años—Volvió a sonreír amargamente—Pero no soy romántico Hinata, creí que sabías lo que sentía por ti, creí que era evidente. Y a pesar de lo que sentía comenzaste a querer una boda, una familia para lo cual no estaba listo aunque supongo que la insistencia al final se debió por el embarazo ¿no?

Hinata suspiró.

-Tendríamos que separarnos, yo no quería eso—Explicó—Y pensé que sería un capítulo más en tu vida y me volví loca deseando que me tomaras en cuenta, ver una señal que lo nuestro continuaría, pero solo logré comenzar peleas, distanciarnos—Se encogió de hombros—Supongo que en una de esas tantas veces que tuvimos sexo cuando peleábamos sucedió. Con el sube y baja de toda la situación, que estábamos. Dejé de cuidarme, no le di importancia por el uso prolongado de métodos creí que nada sucedería—Explicó—Y si quise esperar algo de ti sin que supieras del niño porque tenía miedo de tu reacción.

-Tal vez no habría entendido del todo—Comenzó Sasuke—Pero te extrañaba tanto, maldita sea, aun teniéndote cerca lo hacía, te extrañaba tanto, tus brazos, tu interior... por eso te saltaba encima en media discusión...Sonrió mordaz—Incluso esperé las discusiones para poder follarte. Fui tonto y no pude reconocerlo Hinata pero... lo que tú despertaste en mí ninguna otra lo ha hecho, yo sigo sintiendo las mismas cosas por ti que hace años.

Los ojos lunas lo miraron incrédulos y él le sostuvo la mirada impasible.

-Me arrepiento de muchas cosas siempre... pero sin dudas algunas, de haberte perdido es la mayor, de causarte daño y que perdieras a nuestro hijo... no eres la única que lo anhela Hina. Cientos de veces al llegar a mi casa, me imagino a un chico quizás una chica haciendo tareas, jugando videojuegos... tuyo y mío... si yo hubiese entendido qué sentía por ti en aquel entonces, nada habría pasado, lo lamento. No hagas tonterías, vamos a intentarlo una vez más. Intentemos tener un hijo aun estamos en la edad para ello. ¿Aceptas?

-Ah—La exclamación fue apagada e incrédula, también con un gesto de irritación—¿Acaso tomaste antes de venir acá?—Debatió— Tú ya debes tener varios hijos por ahí. Todo este tiempo he escuchado de tus múltiples aventuras que no se detienen en una mujer distinta cada día, sino de tus gustos excéntricos, ¿crees que yo podría lidiar con eso?

La mandíbula se le tensó al Uchiha, sabía la respuesta, era un rotundo NO. Hinata era posesiva e insegura... conocía parte de su pasado, compartía el área de trabajo con varias de sus conquistas habría escuchado lo suficiente. Y entonces la recordó en sus brazos, inexperta, soñadora, entregada... creyendo en un amor verdadero y único. Suspiró sin ganas y se puso de pie para marcharse.

La había jodido, debió reconocer en el pasado los síntomas del embarazo después de todo varias veces la vio revolver el estómago por la mañana, mucho más cansada, con sueño ¿por qué no lo hizo? La dejó cargar con todo porque después de todo Hinata tenía razón fue conveniente, ella fue la mujer que le hizo la vida sumamente fácil y él se aprovechó de eso. ¿Por qué tuvo que llegar a perderla e incluso hasta ese día para darse cuenta de todo? ¿De cuánto significaba realmente ella para él?

-¡Hinata, no te atrevas!—Shino la detuvo a gritos antes de que llegara a la oficina de Tsunade.—Debes pensártelo mejor—Le susurró a llegar a su lado—Me rehúso a que pidas tu cambio de esa manera o por ese hombre—Se quejó—Anda vamos a hablarlo yo invitó el desayuno—Le dijo al arrastrarla a la cafetería.

El lugar estaba casi lleno por personal y familiares de pacientes. Hinata suspiró cuando encontraron una mesa en la cual sentarse con sus bandejas. Shino suspiró con reticencia por el plato de fruta con yogurt por el que había optado su amiga.

-Ayer fue a verme—El Aburame levantó una de sus cejas con intriga—Sasuke.

Shino escupió el bocado de pan que masticaba.

-¿Qué diablos?

Hinata suspiró y entonces su amigo no solo entendió la resaca sino también las ojeras.

-Dijo que nos escuchó hablando y quería tratar algún par de cosas del pasado. Lo peor fue la proposición que me hizo.

-¿Mmm?

-Me dijo que tuviéramos un hijo, como si hacerlo fuera a solucionar nuestros problemas del pasado.

El castaño la miró intensamente con evidente duda.

-Esto es confuso, ¿te quiere de vuelta?

-No sé lo que quiere—Se explicó a punto de las lágrimas, Shino entonces la tomó del hombro queriendo inyectarle fuerza.

-Tranquila, debes relajarte. Sobre tu transferencia, no te dejare hacer ningún trámite hasta que te vea tranquila y es mi última palabra y debes prometerme que así lo harás, ¿entendido?—Ella asintió sin ganas y no muy segura de cumplir su promesa.

-¿Bueno en tal caso porque no va y confía en la gracia de su Dios y libera el espacio para que yo pueda atender a otro paciente que si quiera mis conocimientos? –Naruto escuchó apenas se infiltró al consultorio del Uchiha.

Frente a él estaban dos personas en la mediana edad, una mujer y un hombre por la forma en la cual se tomaban de la mano a Naruto no le fue difícil deducir que eran pareja. Sasuke arqueó una ceja fastidiado de la intromisión y de la reticencia de la paciente que no quería operarse, la mujer creía que con tomar píldoras el tumor maligno iba a desaparecer, además tanta mención de Dios ya lo había asqueado.

-Doctor—Habló el hombre—¿Realmente no hay otra manera? Nosotros acudimos a usted porque nos dijeron que era el mejor doctor.

Sasuke volvió a arquear su ceja con evidente fastidio.

-En ese caso, debería entender que mi solución es la única que puede salvarle la vida. Si ella no acepta la intervención no hay manera de curarla.—Habló fríamente.—He visto que los tumores se extirpan, no que desaparecen por gracia divina.

-Estoy aquí—Se quejó la mujer—Dios sabe que...

-Su Dios seguramente la quiere en la tumba—Siseó el azabache, la mujer se sobresaltó y el hombre que parecía ser demasiado pacifico se encogió en su asiento.

-Querida—Habló el esposo de la paciente—Hemos llegado hasta aquí, vendimos muchas cosas para que el doctor te atendiera, debes aceptar la cirugía de otra manera todo habrá sido en vano.

-Este hombre ni siquiera sabe mi nombre.—Se quejó la mujer, Sasuke chasqueó la lengua restándole importancia.

-Sé su problema médico, que no me siente para ser su amiguito y confesor no quiere decir que no sepa mi trabajo y haga lo debido. Tienen hasta mañana para firmar el consentimiento para la cirugía, de no hacerlo, no hay nada más en lo cual pueda ayudarles. Que tengan buen día.—Cortó secamente indicándoles que la consulta había finalizado.

La mujer lo miró con desaprobación poniéndose de pie.

-Firmaremos el consentimiento—Dijo el hombre antes de salir con su mujer.

-No cambias—Habló el rubio divertido—No tienes por qué ser tan duro con tus pacientes, solo son personas y ya están enfermos.

-En tal caso no es mi problema—Debatió.

-¿Por qué estás tan molesto?

Sasuke rechinó los dientes sin querer responder la razón de su conducta.

-Sasuke, hace mucho que no te veía tratar tan mal a un paciente. No eres el doctor más amable pero intentas ser cordial aunque sea un poco. Hoy fuiste un completo bastardo—Observó.

-Si no creen en mis habilidades no deberían venir a pedir mi ayuda y quitarme el tiempo—Contestó como si nada.

Naruto suspiró.

-Me enteré que sigues en la boca de todos. Parece ser que te relaciones con cualquier mujer no importa, a excepción que sea la pediatra más dulce y buena del hospital—Se burló. Sasuke lo miró exigiéndole que se explicara y el rubio se encogió de hombros—Ya sabes hay de todo, quien la condena y quien la defiende y te ven a ti como un aprovechado.

Sasuke suspiró y después habló quedamente:

-Ayer fui a buscarla, pudimos hablar un poco de nuestros sentimientos y le propuse que empezáramos de nuevo.

-¡¿Qué?!

Sasuke sonrió sin ganas, entendía porque la sorpresa de su amigo por años dijo que a él nadie lo ataba.

-Me rechazó con todos los argumentos habidos y por haber. Hinata es una persona que le cuesta confiar, yo rompí eso, jamás volvería a darme un poco de su confianza—se encogió de hombros—Y hasta ayer entendí cuánto la amo.

Los ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa y se quedó sin palabras.

Sasuke cortó la sutura, con ese último paso dio lugar a su primer ayudante para que se encargara del paciente. El ambiente fresco y el olor a sangre mezclado con lejía del quirófano le provocaron hacer una mueca. La mujer a la cual acababa de operar no quedaría muy feliz con el corte de pelo en su nuca y mucho menos con la cicatriz que quedaría, pero debía agradecer que podría vivir gracias a ello, tendría una herida de batalla.

-Doctor no puede abandonar la sala—La enfermera circulante se lo informó cuando dio un par de pasos para salir de la sala de operación— Hace un rato nos informaron que nadie puede abandonar la sala hasta nuevo aviso.

-¿Por qué?—Interrogó el Uchiha.

La enfermera movió sus hombros al respirar y desvió la mirada observando a los demás presentes.

-Solo me dijeron que hay un tirador.—El ambiente se puso tenso.

No era la primera vez que algo similar ocurría, lamentablemente al ser un centro prestigioso ese tipo de incidentes habían ocurrido. Existía un protocolo y la primera fase estaba montada. Los ojos negros fue lo único expresivo del rostro del Uchiha al estar cubierto con el cubrebocas. Se puso tenso enseguida y a su mente solo vino una persona. No se pudo quedar quieto, ignorando la advertencia de la enfermera salió a los pasillos vacíos directo a pediatría.

Entró encontrando el lugar silencioso a excepción de los pitidos de las máquinas. Pronto se dio cuenta que la mayoría del personal estaba escondido. Caminó entre los pasillos de las habitaciones y para su suerte encontró al Aburame revisando el monitor de un niño de unos ocho años. El pediatra se sobresaltó al escuchar la puerta correrse.

-¿Hinata?—Shino arqueó su delgada ceja y a continuación se encogió de hombros antes de responder.

-No lo sé. Pero elegiste mal momento para buscarla, hay un tirador en el Hospital no debes moverte.

-Eso ya lo escuche—Respondió fastidiado y dispuesto a salir a buscarla.

-¿A dónde vas?—Regañó el castaño agarrándolo por el brazo—De todos los lugares este es el más inseguro. El tipo—Guardó un momento de silencio—Quiere llegar a pediatría, no sé cómo le hiciste para llegar hasta acá se supone que estamos siendo especialmente monitoreados.

-¿Por qué?

-El hombre quiere matar a Iruka. Llevó el caso de un chico y bueno el niño se le murió en la mesa de operación... el padre no pudo aceptar lo ocurrido—Explicó encogiendo los hombros—Nadie está seguro, al parecer terminó disparando indiscriminadamente así que es mejor que no traigas bata blanca o serás un blanco fácil—Shino soltó una carcajada al darse cuenta de la ironía de sus palabras.

-Tsk—Soltó dispuesto a ignorarlo.

-Oye—Lo volvió a detener—Hay algo que debo decirte respecto a Hinata.

El Uchiha posó su oscura mirada de forma retadora.

-No deberías perturbarla. Ustedes tuvieron una historia, ella quiere seguir con su futuro.

-Ahora mismo solo quiero asegurarme de que se encuentre bien—Se sinceró—No volveré a acercarme a ella, eso es seguro—Indicó, Shino finalmente lo soltó del brazo dejándolo marchar.

Apenas cerró la puerta escuchó el sonido de unos recipientes metálicos chocando con la superficie marmoleada y un gritillo que sería inconfundible para él. No lo pensó en ningún momento aunque sabía que debía permanecer desde un inicio en el quirófano, que debió quedarse en un lugar seguro, no correr hacia el peligro...

Tras llegar a la habitación de la cual provenía el ruido, logró ver a un hombre calvo con ropa deportiva, en su mano derecha portaba un arma que apuntaba a la distancia a la frente de la peliazul. Hinata delante de una cuna cubriendo con su cuerpo a un bebé, en su rostro era evidente su terror y al mismo tiempo determinación.

-Por favor retírese el niño puede salir lastimado—Habló quedamente.

-Traes bata ¿eres medica?

-Tengo una familia—Su palabras salieron atropelladas—Tengo 33 años, un esposo, dos hijos, mis padres aún viven y para mi madre soy...

El hombre ladeó la cabeza y solo entonces la peliazul se dio cuenta de la presencia del azabache. El hombre siguió la mirada perlada moviendo el arma de uno a otro.

-Deje a la mujer—Ordenó Sasuke, el hombre arqueó la ceja y volvió a apuntar a la peliazul.

-Tú sí que eres médico, eres uno de esos que solo matan a las personas—Dijo el tirador apuntando el uniforme quirúrgico del moreno.

-Solo curo a las personas no soy Dios.—Hinata apretó sus dedos contra la palma de su mano, ¿por qué Sasuke siempre tenía que ser tan cínico acaso no media el peligro?

El sonido del arma, alertó a la peliazul.

-No—Casi gritó logrando que el hombre volviera a apuntar hacia ella.

-Señor, no soy capaz de imaginar los motivos que lo trajeron hasta aquí para hacer justicia por su propia mano pero ahora mismo va a lastimar a padres. No menosprecio su dolor pero esta área hay tantos niños inocentes a los cuales puede lastimar si lanza un tiro equivocado.

-Por eso no voy a fallar—Habló el hombre listo para soltar el gatillo.

Sasuke se abalanzó hacia el frente logrando tomar el brazo del hombre y levantarlo, el disparo retumbó en la habitación y el niño comenzó a llorar mientras los hombres forcejeaban.

Hinata miró desde su lugar pasmada, el arma desapareció de sus orbes lunas solo vislumbrando a los cuerpos peleando y nuevamente una detonación, el azabache cayó de rodillas y aunque el uniforme que portaba era oscuro los ojos lunas vislumbraron la sangre que brotó del torax del Uchiha.

-Sasuke—Hinata lo llamó a la hora de ir a su lado. Sin darse cuenta que ahora el hombre la apuntaba hacia ella.

-Vete—Masculló el Uchiha al sentir que ella hacia presión en la herida intentando detener la hemorragia.

-Sasuke—Lo llamó cuando él se incorporó con dificultad poniéndola detrás de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué...—Comenzó a quejarse antes de darse cuenta que ella era la próxima víctima del hombre dolido. Entreabrió los labios con sorpresa y finalmente las lágrimas brotaron, no por ella o el miedo de su final sino por no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Sasuke soltó una risilla mordaz.

-Aun todas las vidas que te lleves, nada te va a regresar la que quieres—Dijo sin tacto.

-Sasuke—Hinata susurró abatida y el hombre lo miró con odio lanzando otro disparo al abdomen del moreno.

Sasuke tosió y en el proceso arrojó un poco de sangre roja, tambaleándose.

-Oh no—Gimió ella, mirando al hombre con los ojos húmedos de las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

-Los mandaré juntos.—Determinó el hombre.

-No te atrevas—Susurró Sasuke—Ella está embarazada—Hinata frunció las cejas—Le has quitado el padre al niño—Dijo con dificultad el moreno empezando a perder la consciencia.

El hombre miró a Hinata y bajó el arma finalmente, ella sollozó sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

-¡Shino!—Fue lo único que salió de sus labios, desesperada, pidiendo ayuda a ese amigo que seguramente la ayudaría.

El tirador salió de la habitación en el momento que los guardias de seguridad se acercaban y lograban detenerlo. Después de ahí todo fue tan rápido para ella. El castaño llegó y llamó a los camilleros, Sasuke fue trasladado a los quirófanos y ella fue obstaculizada por Shino que no le permitió entrar a la cirugía, simplemente se sentaron fuera del quirófano esperando en silencio los largos minutos de la cirugía.

-Estará bien—Shino dijo después de una hora y media, por el tono de voz Hinata se percató que no era más que una mentira, solo intentaba tranquilizarla.

-Era su primer objetivo pero él llegó ¿qué hacía ahí?—Interrogó con amargura.

-Buscándote—Reveló el castaño—Me lo encontré antes—Explicó en un murmullo—De haber sabido no lo hubiera dejado ir.

-Hice lo esperado, le hable de mi vida... bueno mentí sobre mi vida, tal como nos dijeron que deberíamos hacer si nos encontrábamos en un caso como ese... pero supongo que él lo planificó todo desde un inicio... él mintió más que yo—Habló recordando la mentira que soltó el Uchiha para protegerla.

-Tranquila—Le pidió su amigo al notarla tan nerviosa, dándose cuenta por primera vez que su uniforme azul estaba manchado de sangre.—Deberías darte una ducha.

-No pienso moverme de aquí—Dijo determinada—No hasta que sepa que ha ocurrido y cómo estará.

-A pesar de todo—Comenzó el castaño—Sasuke tuvo suerte de estar en un hospital, su traslado al quirófano fue rápido, seguramente lograran detener la hemorragia y limitar el daño.

En ese momento una enfermera pasó por el lugar, todo el hospital a esas alturas sabía lo ocurrido y querían saber el estado del neurocirujano. La espera fue larga y angustiosa, cada minuto fue agotador, tormentoso...

Naruto salió finalmente, en sus ojos se veía el cansancio e Hinata se puso de pie parándose frente a él. El rubio esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Hina—La nombró—Debemos ver cómo evoluciona—Explicó escuetamente alejándose, permitiéndose informarle escuetamente el estado de su amigo.

Detrás del rubio salió la camilla que llevaba al azabache, Hinata lo vio pasar en silencio y las lágrimas volvieron a brotar al notarlo tan pálido alejándose hacia la unidad de cuidados intensivos.

-Dicen que no ha habido evolución, después de que entró en coma... Es todo tan desafortunado.

-Lo más extraño de todo fueron las circunstancias ¿qué hacia el neuro en pedia?

Hinata cerró los ojos lunas, detrás de los casilleros el par de residentes no podían verla. Ino y Matsuri hablaban sobre el acontecimiento del último mes, en específico de Uchiha Sasuke. La Hyuga se mordió el labio inferior y clavó las uñas en sus piernas, en ese momento fue consciente de la superficie dura de madera en la cual estaba sentada, el pequeño banco de pronto le pareció un lugar inseguro.

-Dicen... ya sabes, se rumora que andaba con la doctora Hyuga—Respondió la castaña en un susurro.

-No me lo creo. En el poco tiempo que estuve con él, ella no encaja en sus gustos... ¡Es tan lamentable un poco más y seguramente habría salido yo con él!

-Ino—Matsuri se escuchó escandalizada y la rubia soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Es la verdad, quizás no sería la definitiva pero al menos hubiera conocido que era ser domada por el Uchiha—En la voz se vislumbró el anhelo.

-Yo... –Matsuri guardó silencio un momento. Hinata recargó su cabeza en la superficie metálica y fría detrás de ella, esperando que el par de chicas ya abandonaran el lugar— Una vez vi que la fue a buscar a pediatría, la doctora estaba con un bebé y él solo la observó... no hablaron, pero ya sabes la miraba embobado. También una vez vi que la detuvo fuera de los quirófanos y el día que le dispararon... estaban juntos.

-¿Lo dices enserio?—La voz de la Yamanaka reflejó la sorpresa.

-Sip—Matsuri le respondió ignorando los ojos azules ansiosos y meticulosos, seguramente creando hipótesis.

Hinata dejó caer los párpados... ¿acaso los cotilleos nunca iban a ceder?

-Entonces es una perra... jamás la he visto que se paré en la habitación a visitarlo.

Hinata apretó la mandíbula y se clavó más las uñas en sus piernas. ¿Qué no lo había ido a ver? Las pocas horas que dormía lo hacía a lado de la cama de Uchiha. Era demasiado cuidadosa para que solo el par de enfermeras del turno nocturno supieran de su presencia en el área; no sabía su status/relación a lado de Sasuke, no quería incomodar a nadie y mucho menos crear más cotilleos.

« _¿Qué debo hacer?_ » Volvió a cuestionarse, debía darle la cara a ese par de crías o esperar a que se marcharan. Desearía tener la fuerza para levantarse y salir de ahí sin importarle ser vista pero la realidad era distinta, estaba pegada al asiento sin que las piernas le respondieran, sin poder huir, sin ser capaz de enfrentarlas.

El celular vibró en su bolsillo, al menos le sirvió para intentar distraerse de sus acompañantes. El mensaje era de Shino, los ojos lunas se abrieron completamente y de un tirón se puso de pie y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia la unidad cuidados intensivos de adultos.

El par de chicas se tensaron en cuánto la reconocieron, se miraron la una a la otra mientras la peliazul abandonaba el área de descanso y vestidores.

Hinata se adentró a la habitación que ya le era familiar, alrededor del paciente había un par de médicos y el Uzumaki. El rubio fue el único que no se giró para observar al intruso, así que los otros dos se miraron entre sí cuestionándose porque la pediatra se unía a la evaluación de salud del Uchiha.

La voz se le apagó a la Hyuga, no pudo sacar palabra alguna, solo observó al azabache recostado aun con el tubo del respirador saliendo de su boca, a simple vista seguía confundido y quizás un tanto asustado.

Uno de los médicos le retiró el tubo. El Uchiha tosió un poco y se llevó algunos segundos en recuperar la respiración normal.

-Hi nata—La voz le salió demasiado ronca y la miraba con intensidad.

Los tres médicos se giraron a verla una vez más. Los labios femeninos se separaron un poco sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?—Cuestionó con la voz demasiado ronca y con dificultad, estirando la mano hacia ella.

-Sasuke te atropelló un camión—Bromeó Naruto y los ojos negros se entrecerraron y parpadeó momentáneamente.

-No digas tonterías, no sabemos su estado neurológico, no debes confundirlo—Regañó el medico que no había pronunciado palabra hasta ahora.

-¿Cuántos días estuve inconsciente? Te cortaste el pelo y parece que no has descansando, ¿cuándo te dieron de alta?—Habló el moreno creyendo que el cansancio había hecho envejecer momentáneamente a la peliazul... o quizás el embarazo.

Hinata frunció el ceño y se acercó a pasos lentos hacia él.

-Un mes—Habló al estar a su lado, lentamente tomó la mano que él le extendía—A mí no me pasó nada, todo salió bien.

-Menos mal... no vuelvas a cruzar la calle sin mirar a ambos lados... no pude decírtelo antes—Esta vez la ojiluna deshizo el agarre tensa—Me hubiera sentido fatal si algo te pasa... les pasa—Se corrigió—Hinata, perdóname... yo te amo—Naruto tosió y miró a los otros médicos que al parecer no eran los únicos incomodos y sobresaltados por la conversación—No sé qué me pasó, yo no quería hacerlo... yo en verdad te amo y no quiero perderte, perdóname. Además vamos a tener un hijo—Los dedos de Sasuke fueron al vientre de la ojiluna—Te prometo que haré que las cosas mejoren...

-Sasuke... no, ¿de qué hablas?—Habló quedamente y miró entonces hacia otro lado—Eso fue hace años... ¿es todo lo que recuerdas?

-Saliste del departamento demasiado alterada... y atravesaste la calle el camión te golpeó no pude evitarlo. Te llevé al hospital y me dijeron que debíamos esperar la evolución... y no recuerdo más...

-¿Es todo?—Interrumpió ella impaciente.

-Pérdida de memoria—Naruto habló tomándole el hombro demasiado incomodo, entendiendo a la perfección porque el cerebro del Uchiha se aferró a ese tiempo, esperando una verdad distinta.

-Eso fue hace años y perdí al bebé—Dijo sin mirarle los ojos, demasiado incomoda de los intrusos y de la misma conversación.

-¿Qué?—Sasuke la miró esperando que ella lo mirase, no ocurrió.

-Démosles unos minutos—Pidió Naruto, los otros médicos no estaban de acuerdo sin embargo aceptaron en consideración del status de ambos médicos.

-¿Qué me ocurrió? ¿Cuándo saliste del hospital?

-Tres días después—Habló sin ganas, recordando lo terrible que fue para ella salir sola, estar sin su apoyo de alguna manera esperó que a pesar del mal trago él la buscara.—Mmm un hombre entró al hospital donde laboramos y te disparó, tú me salvaste.

Salvarla, sonaba algo lógico, siempre lo haría... de la nada su memoria volvió, atormentándolo por unos minutos de un dolor de cabeza que disminuyó apenas el ultimo recuerdo vino a él.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede?—Finalmente pudo entender las palabras de la ojiluna, parpadeó varias veces antes de responderle. En el rostro femenino se notaba la preocupación y él de pronto se sintió tan estúpido por lo que había dicho hace minutos.

-Ya... ya recordé todo—Habló sin ganas, aunque agradecido porque ella estuviera bien.

-¿Seguro?

-Si mujer de 33 años, con un esposo, dos hijos, tus padres aun viven—Habló con un tono mordaz pero aun con la voz ronca.

-Oh—Expresó Hinata al reconocer que citó su mentira sin embargo que Sasuke comenzara a evitarla con la mirada la lastimó.

-Sasuke—Esperó a que él la mirara pero no lo hizo, parecía demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos—Sasuke—Notó claramente que estaba reacio a hacerle caso.

Finalmente le dio la cara mostrándose cansino.

-¿Qué?—Soltó aunque de mala manera

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, la actitud del moreno la dejó sin palabras. No tenía nada que decirle más que gracias... ellos ya no eran íntimos. La incomodidad se hacía cada segundo más palpable...

-Gracias—Dijo con voz baja girando sobre sus pies para dejarlo solo.

-Gracias—Respondió sarcástico— ¿Por joderte la vida? ¿Por cometer una acto estúpido y provocar la muerte de nuestro hijo?—Rodó los ojos con molestia volviendo a mirar hacia la pared.

Sin duda alguna, mirando la situación en retrospectiva se daba cuenta que se merecía toda su vida vacía.

Los ojos lunas se humedecieron enseguida y un ligero temblor la recorrió, insegura se giró para volver a verle.

-No fuiste el único responsable—Se atrevió a decir—No debí ser imprudente—Se encogió de hombros—Sabes bien que creo que todo sucede por algo...

-¿Entonces crees que haber perdido ese hijo era lo que debía suceder?—Cuestionó duramente—¿Estabas destinada a perderlo?

-No—Respondió con la voz afectada—Pero... pero... lo que sucedió después... lo que ha venido ocurriendo si. Yo digo, que yo era incapaz de decirte las cosas claramente, tenía tanto miedo de decepcionarte... si hubiéramos seguido juntos probablemente yo sería una mujer infeliz porque sería incapaz de decirte que necesitaba más de ti, que quería un afecto notorio, no solo adivinanzas.

La mueca de hastío del moreno la hizo continuar enseguida, sabiendo que si no lo hacía él dejaría de escucharla.

-El haber estado lejos ha servido para que tú aclares tus sentimientos hacia mí—Sasuke rodó los ojos, esa cuestión la había aclarado un poco desde que ella lo dejó sin sexo un fin de semana, y eso ocurrió cuando tuvieron su primera pelea fuerte—Sasuke, por favor, no me lo hagas más difícil deja esa actitud, ¿no te das cuenta que sigues cohibiéndome cuándo actúas así? Cuando te metiste al cuarto, lo único que pude pensar es que ese hombre te hiciera daño, y te disparó porque eres el hombre más insensible y loco que conozco. ¿Pero tienes idea de lo que sentí? Casi muero contigo... No, no me agrada todo lo que has hecho estos años, no me agradó como me trataste pero si no me permito intentarlo una vez más contigo entonces sí terminaré infeliz toda mi vida.

Sasuke la miró intensamente, haciéndola sentir sin querer mucho más incómoda y pequeña.

-¿Entonces debo decir "te amos" y regalar flores y rollos de canela?

Hinata sonrió y avergonzada asintió.

-Creo que será difícil. Además, eso ya te lo dije hace unos minutos... deberemos negociar respecto a cuántas veces puedo decirlo en un año—Bromeó esperanzado del futuro.

 **Meses después.**

-¡No puedo creerlo!—Exclamó el Uchiha en el consultorio de ginecología—No debería sorprenderme—Expresó después aun atónito recordando que el padre de Hinata tuvo un gemelo. Los ojos negros que habían estado observando un monitor giraron hacia la peliazul que miraba la pantalla—¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?—Reclamó seco.

Kurenai la ginecóloga, soltó una risilla.

-Ahora vuélveme a llamar naranja con patas—Refunfuñó Hinata.

-Pues si me hubieras dicho que tenías a dos niños dentro hubiera entendido porque te veías inusualmente gorda—Reclamó el moreno.

-Si hubieras venido conmigo desde la primera consulta, lo habrías sabido—El Uchiha chasqueó la lengua con molestia por la respuesta de Hinata y miró de nuevo el monitor donde una carita podía verse.

-Siempre consigues hacerme ver estúpido—Gruñó.

-¿Por qué?—Interrogó la peliazul sin comprender lo molesto que se encontraba Sasuke por no haber descubierto lo obvio. Si ella supiera cuánta confianza y fe tenía en ella seguramente comprendería porque no sospechó de su enorme vientre no acorde a cinco meses de gestación y que adjudicó a los diversos antojos de los que era víctima.

-Cesárea—Siseó mirando a la ginecóloga, no iba arriesgarse en absoluto, la recuperación sería lenta pero la quería a salvo—Y tú te quiero lejos de pediatría, que digo pediatría del Hospital, vas a descansar desde hoy...

-Pero...

-¡Pero nada! Si antes una potencial infección era riesgosa, ahora mucho más. No te conviene estar tanto de pie, llevas dos niños dentro Hinata, sé racional—Casi le gritó.

Kurenai curvó sus labios, pudiendo captar al único irracional en la habitación.

-Solo estoy embarazada.

-Tienes 33 años, de gemelos, ¿quieres más factores de riesgo? Porque te los puedo enumerar.

Hinata dejó salir un suspiro sabiendo que Sasuke no la dejaría en paz hasta que hiciera lo que él quería.

-Serán mellizos.

-¿Qué?

-Es un niño y una niña—Habló ella calmada, los ojos negros estupefactos la hicieron sonreír.

-¿Y si hoy no te hubiera acompañado cuándo pensabas decírmelo?—Reclamó.

-Seguro si te dignabas a ir conmigo al parto, te darías cuenta.—Respondió un tanto sentida, aunque Sasuke había prometido ser más blando con ella, no era del todo así, el lado frío y sarcástico del Uchiha casi siempre salía a flote aunque también sin duda alguna la relación era ahora como ella más lo había anhelado.

Se habían casado un mes después de haber recibido el alta de Sasuke. Casi de inmediato quedó embarazada, tenían una bonita y espaciosa casa en un barrio exclusivo de la ciudad, y aunque a pesar de ciertas mujeres que intentaron entrometerse en su relación Sasuke le había demostrado a creces su fidelidad, y hacia cualquier cosa para hacerla sentir feliz... bueno casi cualquier cosa, porque su lengua filosa y sus actos de hielo no habían podido ser eliminados.

-Hinata por favor—Habló enojado de los comentarios femeninos.

Cada consulta le había costado lo innombrable para no correr detrás de ella, no deseaba que Naruto se burlara de él. Y en un inexplicable gesto, él luchaba por no volverse tan vulnerable, sabía que era una estupidez pero su cuerpo y su cerebro no lo dejaban ser el hombre que Hinata merecía. Quizás su orgullo, no quería verse herido al actuar como un común enamorado.

-Pero será cesárea.—Habló fríamente.

-Podríamos intentar...—Hinata empezó a sugerir pero la mirada dura del Uchiha la hizo callar antes que él hablara.

-Nada de intentar, no quiero ninguna posible complicación. Ustedes tres deben estar bien—Si bien se lo dijo mirándola, Kurenai supo que también iba dirigido a ella.—Si esto ya terminó, será mejor que vayamos a comer los niños y tú necesitan suficientes nutrientes...

-¿Comer? ¿Para darte motivos para que me llames naranja con patas?

-Olvídalo ahora serás sandía con patas—Dijo con una sonrisa ladina burlesca, ponerle ese apodo no había sido para herir los sentimientos de la ojiluna sin embargo debía admitir que lo hizo para molestarla, hacerla enojar por cosas pequeñas era un buen pasatiempo. Su lado malvado no lo abandonaba y lamentablemente Hinata tendría que lidiar con ello.

-¡Sasuke!—La exclamación le salió sola denotando su inconformidad y cierta molestia. La risa del azabache fue tan sincera y natural que maravilló a las dos mujeres presentes. Los ojos lunas de pronto brillaron y un rubor se posó en sus mejillas al reconocer a su cuerpo reaccionando, los pezones se le endurecieron y su zona intima empezó a arder.

El sexo con Sasuke la haría una adicta...

-Vámonos ya Hina—Le dijo al ponerla de pie y apenas limpiarle la barriga para bajarle la blusa de maternidad, mirando al par de caritas en el estampado, rodó los ojos ¿cómo jodidos ante todas las señales obvias no captó la indirecta?

Kurenai suspiró, consciente que más tarde debía enviarle un texto a Hinata avisándole de su próxima consulta, así mismo pasarle la receta de los suplementos que debía tomar. Sin darle importancia concentrándose en llenar el historial médico de la ahora Uchiha.

Hinata sonrió cuando Sasuke se encargó de abrocharle el cinturón de seguridad del coche.

-Me aprieta—Se quejó un poco, explicándole por qué no se lo había colocado.

Él la miró a los ojos y le acarició una mejilla, los labios masculinos se curvaron y se inclinó más hacia ella para susurrarle al oído:

-Debería cumplir el antojo de mi esposa. Pero cariño, cogerte ahorita sería retrasar tu hora de comida y ahora al saber que no solo sacaras una pequeña sandía sino dos, debo ser más considerado con el tiempo que retraso tus comidas.

Hinata apretó sus dedos contra los hombros del Uchiha, mareada de las sucias palabras que él empleó, claro él se había dado cuenta que se excitó... ¿cómo lograba él hacerlo sin tan siquiera tocarla?

Él la besó en el cuello consciente de cada terminación nerviosa de la peliazul, haciéndola estremecer, enloqueciéndola con sus labios sobre la piel. Llevó una de sus manos a la entrepierna femenina para acariciarla por encima de los leggins negros que portaba la ojiluna. Hinata tembló consumida en el deseo tratando de moverse para pegarse más a él, Sasuke sonrió a verla frustrada y atrapada por el cinturón de seguridad.

-Tranquila mi amor, he dicho que no te lo haré...

-Sasuke—El tono de voz le demostraba lo frustrada y necesitada que se hallaba—¿Entonces por qué me tocas?—Los labios masculinos volvieron a curvarse, soltó una de las manos de la peliazul alejándola de su hombro para llevarla a su entrepierna para que palpara su prominente erección, permitiéndose mover la delicada mano para autosatisfacerse.

-De alguna manera debo desquitarme por la manera en la cual me pones—Habló con voz ronca—Sabes que soy un vengador, y allá dentro me hiciste enojar. Sabes qué provocas con cada sentimiento o reacción que induces en mí.

-¿Realmente me deseas?—Cuestionó mirándolo a los ojos, ¿cómo podía ser eso cuando ella, lucía todo menos atractiva.

-Como no tienes idea—Habló inclinándose a besar el inicio de los suaves senos, tanto como pudo de acuerdo al pequeño escote.

-¿Aunque me haya convertido en una sandía y en un futuro en un balón gigante?—Sasuke la besó en los labios al notar su inseguridad, el miedo y la tristeza.

Le acarició la barriga en el proceso.

-Eres la sandía más sexy del mundo. Créeme así te conviertas en el sol o la luna, seguirás siendo la mujer que logra hacerme enojar y que me la pone dura en un segundo.

-No tenías que ser tan especifico—Le dijo ella sonriendo y mirándolo directo a los ojos:—Entonces si me quieres un poquito, deberías llevarme a casa y hacerme el amor.

-Supongo que debo complacer a la señora Uchiha—Habló él volviéndose a su lugar, decidido a complacerla, después de todo aunque no siempre lo hiciera, cada vez que cedía ante ella y sus caprichos era la mejor decisión.

 **FIN.**


End file.
